


Central City (CC)

by Fanfictina18



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 39,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictina18/pseuds/Fanfictina18
Summary: Taking over Central City shouldn’t be that hard, right?  I have more than enough money from my tech startup, the backing from my family in West City, and my friends with me.  What could go wrong?Taking over Central City will be like taking candy from a baby.  My gyms are making a profit beyond what I expected, my father’s support from East City, and my boys are with me.  What could possibly get in my way?





	1. Kame House

** Bulma **

**Location: Kame House Bar – Downtown Central City**

I snuck out the back door of the famous Kame House Bar in Central City to get some fresh air and to have a few minutes to myself before I was found.  It was the first chilly night of autumn and I shivered in my jeans and tee, but it felt nice compared to the humid air inside. The stars were shining brightly and the leaves were finally starting to change their colors.  It was my favorite time of the year.

Taking a few more relaxing breaths and stretching my arms above my head, I turned to the door to head back inside and groaned when the door wouldn’t budge.  Taking one more breath of fresh air, I quickly walked down the alleyway toward the front of the bar to reenter so my guards inside wouldn’t panic from my short absence, but stopped in my tracks when two men twice my size blocked the way.  I smiled and apologized when I tried to move around them, but they followed my movements, blocking my path again.

“Sorry, fellas.  My friends are inside waiting for me.  So if you wouldn’t mind moving out of my way, that’d be great.”

They only smiled back with an evil glint in their eyes.

“What’s a few minutes with us, babe.”

“Yeah, we won’t be long if you cooperate, little girl.”

These cocky men had no idea who I was, but that was why I was in Central City.  To make it mine.

I turned to the first man to give him a suggestive look before turning to the other.

“Well, _babe_. As much as this _little girl_ would like to play with both of you, I’m not in the mood tonight.  Get out of my way before someone gets hurt.”

“Damn, she has some fire to her and look, she has a cute tattoo sleeve of pretty little flowers.”

“Come play with us just for a little bit.  We’ll make it worthwhile.”

These idiots had no clue what I was about to do to them if they didn’t leave me the fuck alone in the next minute.  I was running out of patience.  The second man walked into my personal space and wrapped his arms around my waist to pick me up as they moved us back into the alleyway I had just come from.

“This is your last warning.  Let me go before something happens you won’t like.”

“Don’t be like that.  We promise to make you feel _real_ good.”

Once my feet were on the ground again, I quickly grabbed the man’s arm and threw him over my shoulder then I roundhouse kicked the other man in the head to knock him unconscious. I gave the unconscious man another kicked to the head before walking back to the first and placed my boot onto his throat.

“I did warn you, but you guys wouldn’t listen.  You’re lucky this little fight made me feel somewhat better or I would have killed you both,” I laughed.

When we made eye contact, I added more pressure to his throat as he tried to remove my foot, which only made me laugh even more.

“When a lady politely asks you to leave her alone, you leave her the fuck alone. Understand?”

He only made a gargled noise I took as a yes before lifting my foot and wiping the blood off my boot on his shirt.  When he started to breathe normally without coughing, I bent down closer to him so he would hear me clearly.

“Central City is going to be mine soon so remember my face well.”

I straightened myself out and kicked him in the side before turning and headed back into the bar.  I grabbed my leather jacket off the back of the chair I left it on as both my guards ran up to me.

“Jesus, Bulma! You can’t just disappear like that, especially in unknown territory,” Goku said as he looked at me to make sure I had no injuries.

“Seriously! You could have gotten hurt,” Chichi stated.

“Ha! Who would dare mess with me?”

“Bulma, we know you can protect yourself, but you have to have one of us with you at all times.  At least Chichi can go everywhere you can.”

“Goku is right.  Especially since we aren’t in West City anymore.  This city doesn’t know who we are.”

I pouted but nodded in agreement.  Even though they were hired as my personal bodyguards whenever I ventured outside, they were also my best friends.  Generations of Goku’s family had and will protect generations of my family, and Chichi’s family were close personal friends of my parents.  After an accident that caused Chichi to lose both her parents, she became more of a sister to me before training to become my guard.

“I know, I know.  Can we please leave now?  I just want to get to bed and sleep for a week.”

“I’ll bring the car around.  Wait here with Chichi for a few minutes.”

“Come on Cheech, let’s go pay the tab at the bar.”

After we paid, we headed toward the door to wait for Goku and the car.

“You two look cute by the way.”

“What are you talking about, Bulma?”

“Don’t even try it. I know you guys too well.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Yep, but I always knew you two had a thing for each other since we were teenagers.  I’m surprised it took you guys so long to act upon it.”

“You know how dense Goku can be some times.”

“Yeah.  I’m happy for you guys.  You deserve each other, especially in our line of work.”

“Hmmm.”

We fell into a comfortable silence as Goku pulled up and opened the door for me.  Chichi got into the passenger seat as I raised the glass partition in the middle of the car to get privacy. I opened my window to let the cool air in as I took in the scenery of the new city we would start our new adventure. A shiver ran down my spine as we drew closer to the luxury high rise condo I bought in the middle of the downtown area.

Taking over Central City was going to be fun.

** Vegeta **

**Location: Kame House Bar Rooftop – Downtown Central City**

“Why are we here?  I thought we were going to see Master Roshi?” Raditz complained.

“This is his bar, idiot,” I sighed.

I rubbed my temples as I contemplated why I have Raditz on my payroll.  If he weren’t so competent at his actual job, I’d have fired his ass long ago.

“Go back down to see if Nappa had any luck with finding where Roshi is,” I glared as I walked toward the edge of the roof.

I took a swig of my beer when I hear voices down in the alley below and saw two hulking men getting the shit beat out of them by a girl… no, a very curvy woman with aquamarine hair.  Damn, there was nothing sexier than a woman who can handle two grown ass men with just her hands.  If I didn’t have business to attend to, I would have jumped down to the alley to ask the woman to join me in my bed tonight.  I turned toward the stairs to go back into the bar when I saw the woman head back in, but was greeted with Nappa’s ugly mug at the top of the stairs.

“He’s not in tonight, boss.  Bartender said he’d be in tomorrow night though,” Nappa stated

“Yeah, it looks like we’ll have to come back tomorrow to ask the old man for some help,” Raditz said.

I nodded my head as I walked passed him to descend the stairs as they followed. I saw the woman leaving with a black haired woman and headed toward them, but it was too late.  By the time I got out the door, the women got into a fancy ass car and drove away.

“Tsk, too late.”

“Huh? Too late for what?” Raditz looked around confused.

“It’s nothing.  Let’s head back to the gym.  I need to release some steam,” I growled.

Taking over Central City would have to wait until tomorrow.


	2. Neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Elianni for the first kudo (even before the first chapter was uploaded! Thanks for always coming back for more).
> 
> For those who are curious, these are the links to what the penthouses look like (I did some research and envisioned these as I wrote).  
> Bulma's  
> http://www.malaiwana.com/the-residences/penthouse/explore-penthouse.html
> 
> Vegeta's  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e8/cd/0d/e8cd0dbc18732ac19bfdb0fc474cce52--the-penthouse-penthouse-apartment.jpg
> 
> Enjoy~

** Bulma **

**Location: Bulma’s penthouse**

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't sleep that night. Not because I wasn't tried, but because I heard what Goku and Chichi were up to in their temporary bedroom. The last of the renovations were being done to the other side of the penthouse so they were temporary using the guestroom across the room from mine. All the rooms were renovated to be soundproof from the inside and out, but they may have forgotten to completely shut their door. I made the mistake of forgetting to take a glass of water with me before I settled in my bedroom when I heard their moans and groans through the door. The rattling from the doors didn't help either. Chichi was either beating the shit out of Goku or they were fucking so hard, the whole room shook. 

I sighed as I entered my room with my glass of water and made sure my door was completely closed. It had been too long since I'd been with a man.  The men I've meet through work or life were either too dumb or too submissive. As a strong woman who could easily control the mood of the room with just my presence, men were intimidated by my confidence and dominating aura. The only man that was able to almost capture my heart knew nothing about my true background. He thought I worked in the tech industry and still believes it to this day, but it got to me that he didn't truly know who I was and we parted amicably. He was good in bed, but there was something missing in our sex life I couldn't exactly pinpoint. Maybe it lacked the passion.

Eventually, I had fallen asleep because I woke up in the afternoon the next day feeling well rested. I got up from the comfort of my bed to get ready for the day when I smelled the delicious aroma of food being cooked. One of the benefits of having Chichi live with me was her godlike ability to cook any meal with ease. 

"I'm surprised you're able to stand with what I heard you guys doing last night."

"How did you... Never mind. Hey, it's not my fault we released years’ worth of tension last night, but damn did it feel amazing."

"As much as I love you guys are together, please remember to completely shut the door. Thank God the renovations are almost done."

"Then we can be as loud as we want and you won't be able to hear us."

"Gross! It's like hearing about my siblings fucking each other."

"Well then it's a good thing _your brother_ is sexy as hell."

"Speaking of Goku, where'd he go? It's unusual of him to miss your cooking."

"We received a call from your father this morning and returned to West City a few hours ago. 

 "Huh... I wonder why..."

 We chatted about what we had left to do with settling in as we ate breakfast then unpacked the remaining boxes. Once everything was cleaned up, Chichi was in desperate need of a nap and I wanted to go for a quick swim and get whatever sun was left for the day.

 I changed into a black bikini and rubbed tanning oil on my exposed skin, making sure I used a specialize sunscreen to protect the multiple tattoos scattered around my body, as I sat out on the gazebo island in the pool.  Growing up surrounded by grown men who were covered in tattoos from head to toe, I quickly found out the importance of not only protecting unblemished skin, but also my tattoos. A sakura branch on my left bicep stretching downward toward the middle of my forearm with fallen petals scattered around the top and around the wrist. A small white lotus on my right wrist. A botan made of bright watercolors on the back of my neck. And lastly, two koi fish swimming in patterns of swirling water; one on each side of my body. A red koi on my right side stretching from under my armpit swimming toward my hip and the same design on my left but in blue. 

 When deciding on the placement of each tattoo, I wanted to make sure they were covered when dressed, but with women's clothing becoming more revealing with each year, I decided to get my side tattoos so my short backless clothing would cover them when in public. Luckily, sleeves and neck tattoos had become popular for women in the general population so my tattoos would not link me to the Brief Yakuza Group.

 After sitting out for an hour, I felt a tingle run down my spine. I looked around and up to the next apartment complex to see if I could see who was watching me, but it was hard to see with the sun starting to slowly set in front of me. I flipped onto my stomach to get an even tan, but I still felt eyes on me. Feeling overheated, I decided to swim for a while, hoping my spy would get the clue and retreat. Swimming several laps, I still felt his eyes on me. The sun was now behind the apartment in front of me and I could make out the figure of a man standing in the penthouse next door with a drink in his hand. I raised my hand above my head and waved my arm and he returned my gesture by lifting the glass in his hand. He then turned around when another man twice his height and size exited the doors to talk to him before both men walked inside out of my view. 

 After a few more laps, Chichi came out stretching out her body and sat on a chair. 

 "We should get ready now if we want to see Master Roshi tonight."

 "Okay~"

 "I suggest wearing something short and low cut. You know how much he loves the female body."

 "Tch, the perv. If he wasn't so influential here, I'd have beat his ass when he grabbed my ass."

 "But now he knows not to mess with you when you gave him that black eye."

 “If only Roshi was afraid of my family like everyone else in West City.”

 We got ready in record time and were out the door of the penthouse as the sun finally set. 

  **Location: Kame House**

 The bar was more crowded then the day before, but we were able to find an empty seat as Chichi went toward the back to see if Roshi was available to discuss business. I ordered Lagavulin on the rocks as I waited for Chichi and took my first sip when a bulky man wedged himself to my left to order his drink.

 “Hey, long time no see.”

 I never seen this man in my life and turned to my right to see who he was talking to, but the man to my right had his back to us.

 “Excuse me?”

 “Yes, I’m talkin’ to you, beautiful.  How have you been?”

 “Do you know who I am because I’m blanking on who you are…”

 “Nah, we don’t know each other.  I thought it’d be a good pick up line.”

 “Ha! It’s the first time I’ve heard it so I guess it wasn’t that bad.”

 “Name’s Raditz”

 “Bulma.”

 “What are you drinking? I’ll get you another.”

 “Thanks, Lagavulin on the rocks.”

 “Ohh, a whiskey woman.  Be still my heart.”

 As Raditz got the attention of the bartender and ordered another drink, I couldn’t help admiring his body; bulky due to the obvious hard muscles underneath his black dress shirt, form fitting slacks showing his powerful thighs, and both arms covered in tattoos that lead all the way up to his forearm disappearing underneath folded sleeves.  He had the type of body I craved at night.  He turned back toward me and did a quick scan of my own body, taking in my short low cut black dress.

 “You alone tonight?” He looked around.

 “No, came with a friend, but I’m here for business.”

 “What a coincidence, so am I.  What kind of business are you in, Bulma?”

 “Oh, this and that, but mostly in tech. What kind of business do you have here?”

 “Oh, this and that.” He winked as he repeated my answer, “Just waiting for my boss to finish up.”

 We joked and talked for a several minutes, and I found it intriguing that even though we were strangers with one another, it was fun talking to Raditz.

 “Bulma, he’s ready for you,” Chichi said as she walked up to the bar.

 I finished my drink then turned toward Raditz.

 “It was nice meeting you, Raditz.”

 I hopped off the barstool when Raditz grabbed my forearm.

 “Bulma… Give me your number… Please?”

 I looked at his hand wrapped around my arm before looking up at him; he was at least a foot taller than me, even in my heels.

 “Do you think you’ve earned, Raditz?”

 He answered with a smirk which made me smirk in return.

 “Okay, give me your phone then text me.”

 I pressed his phone to his chest as I walked away without looking back.

 “He’s still staring at you,” Chichi said as we turned toward the bathroom, “Who is he anyway? He looks familiar.”

 “He does, but doesn’t.  He’s name is Raditz, if it helps.”

 “Nope, the name doesn’t ring any bells.”

 I touched up my lipstick in the bathroom mirror before heading toward the back to Roshi’s office.

 “Ah, Bulma, my dear.  It’s been too long,” Roshi said as he stared at my breasts without shame.

 “Old man, not going to happen. EVER,” I said, “Cheech, wait outside and make sure no one interrupts.”

 “So why the visit?”

 “You know why.  I’m planning on taking over Central City with your help of course.”

 “Interesting… You’re the second person to say that to me today…”

 “What?! Who else?!”

 “Not to worry, but I shall help you.”

 “Good and we’ll return to the subject of who else is going to take over this city at a later date because as you know I never forget.”

 “How are your parents? In good health, I hope.”

 “Yeah, dad’s planning on retiring in the next few years.”

 “Good good. He needs to rest with his age.”

 “And you don’t? You’re a lot older than he is.”

 “Yes, but I, on the other hand, am in prefect physical shape.”

 “Gross… Enough of the small talk. Let’s get down to business.”

 “I know what you require and luckily for you, there’s going to be a charity gala this weekend with all the major corporations of Central City attending, including your parents.”

 That must have been why Goku had to go back to West City.

 “Prefect. I look forward to it.”

  **Vegeta**

**Location: Vegeta’s penthouse**

 After a hard workout on the first floor of our newly acquired penthouse in the center of the downtown area, we went up to the penthouse to wash up and get some well-deserved rest.  Luckily for us, we were able to buy out the businesses of the first floor of the building months ago to set up another MMA gym.

I didn’t get much sleep that night, the anticipation of meeting Roshi again keeping me up.  With the adrenaline pumping through my body from the work out, I swam laps around the pool on the outside of the terrace until my muscle screamed for rest.  With a quick wash in the shower, I knocked out on top of my bed and dreamt about a mysterious woman with aquamarine hair.

I woke the next morning to the smell of bacon, sausage, eggs, and French toast wafting through the air.  Who would have thought Nappa would be a decent cook and cleaning wiz.  We had no need for a maid when Nappa did all the work and then some of his own free will.

After breakfast, Nappa and I went down to the gym to do some inventory with the staff before we started our own work out for the morning with Raditz joining us as we were finishing up.  By the time we got back upstairs, it was late afternoon and Nappa made another meal as I showered and got ready to meet with Roshi.  During our meal, I discussed what was to happen at Kame House and how we should prepare.

With an hour to kill, I stepped outside onto the terrace with a drink in hand to look over the city below.  Looking at the penthouse next door, it looked like they’d finally unpacked all the boxes that were in the living room and one of the inhabitants was sunbathing near the pool. My mind must have been playing with me because from this distance, it looked like the woman had aquamarine hair.  She flipped to her stomach and even from this distance, I could make out her well-rounded ass in her small bikini bottoms.  I adjusted myself in my pants. Eventually, the woman started to swim then stopped to look in my direction.  She waved and I raised my glass in response, but turned away when Nappa informed me it was time to meet with Roshi.

**Location: Kame House**

“Where did Raditz go?” Nappa asked.

 “Probably to the bar.  Just guard the door while I talk to Roshi,” I growled as I entered the room.

 “Vegeta. How you’ve grown over the years,” Roshi said with a smile on his face.

 “Master Roshi, it has been too long.  You’re in good health as always.”

 “Thanks to one of your gyms, I started to bulk up even in my advanced age.  I assume your father is well.  I look forward to seeing him again this weekend.”

 “This weekend?”

 “Yes, the charity gala.  I assumed you knew about it.  All the major corporations of Central, East, and West City are going to be there.”

 “Excellent.  That works in my favor.”

 “Hmm… In favor of what exactly?”

 “In my plans to take over Central City.”

 We were interrupted by a female at the door.

 “Master Roshi, are you available?” She said.

 “I was just on my way out,” I said as I got up.

 “Prefect, I’ll be right back with Bulma.”

 “What happened to guarding the door, Nappa?” I growled.

 “She may look weak and tiny, but she able to get passed me somehow.”

 “A woman with likely no muscle mass was able to get by your 250 pound ass…”

 “That woman has serious skills.  If you’re done, let’s go find Raditz and get out of here.  My ego

is hurt.”

 We walked down the short hallway that lead to the bar and we spot Raditz right away even in the overcrowded bar.

 “Shit, when did it get so crowded?”

 When we were a few feet away from Raditz, he was staring off into the distance.

 “The fuck are you looking at?” I asked as the three of us looked in the direction he was looking.

 “A fine ass woman with a fine ass.”

 With the bar filled with people, he could have been talking about any woman in front of us.

 “Got her number and everything.  Had the weirdest name though.”

 “You’re one to talk, _Radish_.”

 “Okay, _Vegetable_. Ever hear the name Bulma before?”

 “Actually, I have.  A few minutes ago in Roshi office…”

 “I wonder what business she would have with Master Roshi.”

 “Like it matters, let’s get out of here.  There’re too many people for my liking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raditz you bad boy~ ;D


	3. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bulma's dress for gala  
> https://www.suzhoudress.com/images/201601/thumb_img/18845_thumb_G_1453154226818.jpg
> 
> Enjoy~

** Bulma **

**Location: Charity Gala – Central City Grand Hotel**

I loved and hated going to these things.  Dressing up, getting dolled up, and the swanky places were nice and all, but schmoozing old men and women who thought they were better than everyone was no fun.

“Do you think he’ll be here?”

We had yet to see Goku, but we knew he was around with my parents somewhere.

“Of course he is. He’s probably busy with whatever my parents are making him do.”

“Yeah, you’re right.  It’s just we haven’t seen him all week…”

“And you’re horny, I mean worried,” I winked.

Chichi’s face turned beet red, but didn’t disagree with me.

“Anyway, have I mentioned how stunning you look in that dress? I mean wow!”

“You have, but I don’t hate the compliment, Cheech. You don’t look bad yourself.”

During the week, we had gone shopping for dresses, and, at the first store, I was able to find the most beautiful dress for the occasion. It was a formfitting royal blue floor length backless lace gown with long sleeves. It concealed all of my tattoos save the one on the back of my neck. Matching it with six inch black pumps, they both accentuated parts of my body that didn’t need more accentuation.

“Let’s go get a drink and find my parents.  Hopefully, Goku will be with them.”

“Thanks, Bulma.”

We were able to get our drinks fairly quickly and walked amongst the “important” people in the room.  We found my parents and Goku a few minutes later with ease because of Goku’s ever gravity defying hair.

“Mama! Papa! It’s been too long!” I smiled as I hugged and kissed them both on the cheek.

“Bulma, my dear.  How wonderful to see you again,” my father said.

“Yes, dear! Have you found a man yet?” my mother asked.

“Mama… I’ll find a man when a real one appears,” I sighed.

“Of course, dear. I’m just worried for you. You’re almost 29 and aren’t married yet,” she replied.

“We can discuss this matter another time, dear,” my father shifted the conversation. He always came to the rescue whenever my mother got on my case, especially on the subject of marriage.

“Yes, dear,” she smiled.

“Bulma, how has your company been doing so far? Making a big profit I hope with the latest advances we discussed since the last time we’ve talked,” father asked.

“It’s doing better than expected.  My capsule idea has brought in a few investors, but I plan on getting more tonight,” I replied.

“Good to hear.  Now we are one step closer to bringing down rival corporations with the funds from your company,” father smiled.

Even though my father looked and spoke like a gentle soul, he was capable of more than that. Growing up as a yakuza boss’ only son, he received the physical and mental training that made him further our family’s group into the top yakuza group in the world.  It also didn’t hurt that he was known to be a genius not only in business, but in the sciences as well.  As a child, I thought my father was a scientist until one day I saw all the tattoos that covered his entire body.  It was only once for he always had his body covered in my presence.  Once I knew about them and asked why he had them, he told me the story and truth of our family businesses.  I was only 9 at the time, and that following year, I started my own training under my father and his top advisors.

I must have had a sour look on my face after my father’s comment because Goku pinched my upper arm.  I nodded silently giving my thanks and quickly faked a smile.

“Yes, well I think I should introduce myself to the people of Central City. If you’ll excuse me.”

I gave my parents another hug before I walked away, Chichi and Goku following behind.

“Thanks again Goku.  I didn’t realize I was making a face until you pinched me.”

“No problem.  Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I don’t know why what he said got to me this time.  I won’t break my dutiful daughter façade again.”

“Okay…”

“I’m seriously okay.  Here take this hotel key and take Chichi for an hour or two.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!  You deserve a break after spending the week with my parents.

“Thanks, Bulma! You’re the best.”

“I know I know,” I said as I hugged Goku before he took Chichi’s hand and left.

I wondered around the room and meet some new and some old acquaintances. After about an hour, I was able to get new investors for my tech startup with an estimate of at least a million dollars.  Not only were they impressed with the technology I’ve created, some of the investors were impressed with my looks.  Several mentioned they couldn’t believe a beauty like me could be a super genius. If I didn’t need their money, I would have been highly offended by their comments and showed it through my actions.  Luckily for them, I had the patience of a saint.

My feet were killing me and I needed a break and as I walked toward the bar, I felt a familiar tingle run down my spine.  I slowly scanned my eyes across the room to see who it could be when my gaze came across obsidian eyes and swept up hair.  I had seen the hairstyle on several occasions from across my penthouse, but didn’t know a handsome face was attached to it.  Dressed it all black in a form fitting suit that showed off a powerful body and a tie that matched my dress, but most importantly, he looked delicious. I waved my hand like I usually did as he raised the glass in his hand as he spoke to several people from a Central City corporation I had spoken to a few minutes ago.

As much as I’d wanted to walk up to him and introduce myself, I needed to get off my feet for a few minutes with a drink in my hand.  From the corner of my eye, I saw my neighbor take a step toward me when I almost ran into a man.

“Bulma?”

“Raditz? What are you doing here?” I asked as I hugged him.

“Here for business. What about you?”

“I’m here for my tech startup I told you about.  Getting some investors.”

“I’m hurt you haven’t gotten back to me this week…”

“Yeah, sorry about that.  It’s been a crazy week for me.”

“Were you headed to the bar? I’ll get you a drink.”

“That would be great!”

“Lagavulin on the rocks, coming right up.”

“You remembered.”

“I never forget when a beautiful lady is involved.”

“Yeah yeah, let’s go get me that drink. It’s been a long night.”

I stumbled, but Raditz was able to catch me by the arm before I fell.

“Woah, are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s these damn shoes.  My feet are killing me.”

He held out his arm and looped my arm around his to steady my steps.

“Just lean on me and we’ll get you that drink you deserve.”

“Why thank you kind sir.”

We got to the bar and Raditz ordered several drinks when I felt that tingle again.  I turned my head to see that man stomping his way toward us.

“I need some fresh air, walk me out to the terrace?”

“Sure, Bulma~”

I was reaching for Raditz’s arm for support when another arm wrapped itself around my waist to support my weight.

“Vegeta, here’s your drink.”

“I’ll see the woman outside.  Guard the door.”

“You got it,” Raditz replied without looking at me.

This Vegeta literally whisked me out to the empty terrace and I was first shocked then relieved that my weight wasn’t on my feet.  I was not a light person, and was impressed he was able to lift my weight as if it was nothing with just one arm. 

Once I was on my feet again, I kicked off my shoes, not caring anymore.  My feet were throbbing at this point and a thought of destroying all the heels I owned came to mind.

“Taking off clothes already? This is our first formally meeting, woman.”

“Why don’t you try wearing six inch heels for hours, _man_.”

“You speak bravely for not knowing who I am.”

“ _You_ speak bravely for not _knowing_ who _I_ am.”

“Touché, woman.”

“Name’s Bulma, not woman.”

“Name’s Vegeta, not man.”

We glared at each other before I broke out into laughter.  With tears in my eyes, I saw Vegeta smirk into his glass as he took a drink.

“I see your bark is as good as your bite. I was impressed with your ability to beat two grown ass men who were twice your size.”

I froze, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“The alleyway by Kame House sound familiar?”

“You are mistaken…”

“I don’t think so.  I’d never forget a body like yours.”

Well, shit…

** Vegeta **

**Location: Charity Gala – Central City Grand Hotel**

I hated going to these things.  An overcrowded room and sucking up to people for money sucked ass, but someone had to do it. Father suddenly fell ill so I had to work in his stead for the Ouji Foundation.  The only bright side to these events was the never ending booze.

“Raditz, get me another drink before I kill someone.”

“On it, boss.”

I didn't know how much longer I could last before I shot someone, but I did what I had to do; fake a smile, shake some hands, and insist they donate to the Ouji Foundation.

I adjusted my royal blue tie and swallowed the last of my drink when I saw aquamarine from the corner of my eye. My gaze traveled down her body in a dress that looked like wax was poured over her body, molding perfectly with every curve.  If I wasn’t staring at her, I would have missed the way her body shivered for a second before she slowly started to scan the room.  When our eyes finally locked, I got to see her feminine features clearly for the first time.  She was the one living across from me and the woman I spotted in the alleyway. I could never forget a body like hers and I felt my pants slowly tightening.

The woman gave her usual greeting as I did mind, and I knew I had to get to her within the next minute.

“Excuse me, Dr. Gero, but I see a friend in need right now.  Perhaps I can interest you in coming to the office when my father is feeling better.  Here is his card.”

I shook his hand and started walking in the direction of the bar, but stopped in my tracks when I saw the woman hug Raditz and lean on him as they walked to the bar.  How did Raditz know this woman?

As I stomped my way closer, the woman made brief eye contact before she started leaning on Raditz again.  I interceded in time before she was able to touch Raditz again and manhandled her onto the terrace, but she didn’t seem to mind.  I was a little taken aback when she shook off her shoes and the way she spoke.  This woman, this Bulma was something I’d never experienced before in this type of setting.  Who was this woman who fit in with the crowd inside, yet could beat two men who were twice her size?

“Who sent you?” she said nonchalantly.

Interesting. I didn't know what she was talking about, but I was thoroughly intrigued by the woman’s reaction.

“Why have you been stalking me?”

“Stalking?  It was by pure coincidence I was on the roof that night.”

“What about being my neighbor?”

“I was there for months before you moved in.”

“If you haven’t been stalking me, how did you know you were there months before me?”

“I saw the unpacked boxes in your living room for days.”

“You have an answer for everything don’t you.”

“Apparently so.”

She looked shocked at first, but eventually we both had smiles on our faces.

“Why are you smiling?”

“Why are _you_ smiling?”

“What are we, in high school?”

I don’t know what it was about this woman, but being in her presences relaxed my usually stiff persona.

She took several steps to the railing and hopped on top to sit.

“Well Vegeta, if you aren’t my stalker, what are you doing here?”

“Here on business for the Ouji Foundation.”

“Ouji Foundation, based in East City.”

“Who’s the stalker now? What about you?”

“Same, but for my tech starup.  I started a smaller tech branch of Capsule Corporation.”

“Capsule Corporation. So that makes you a Brief.”

“I guess we’re both here for the same thing then.”

“It appears so…”

I walked toward her side to lean against the railing as we looked into the brightly lit room in front of us.  It was silent for several seconds, but it didn’t feel awkward at all.  Bulma started to rub her arms over the sleeves of her dress indicating she was starting to feel the chilly air.  I shrugged out of my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.  I didn’t realize how small she was compared to me until I saw her drowning in the jacket.

“Thanks.”

“No problem… So how do you know Raditz?”

“I met him in a bar a week ago. You?”

“He works for me.”

“So you’re the boss he mentioned.”

“I hope he mentioned nothing but the good.”

“So far.”

“Good or I’d have to fire his ass.”

That got her to giggle and it made me smile.  I’d never met a person who could make me smile so often in such a little amount of time.

Unfortunately, a black haired woman and a man who looked vaguely familiar came outside to whisk Bulma away.

“It was nice meeting you, Vegeta.”

“You too, Bulma.”

And like Cinderella, she forgot her shoes. And her prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't done so already, I recommend looking at the dress I envisioned Bulma wearing.
> 
> It is gorgeous!
> 
> https://www.suzhoudress.com/images/201601/thumb_img/18845_thumb_G_1453154226818.jpg


	4. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning (I know everyone has been waiting for this moment)
> 
> Enjoy~

** Bulma **

**Location: Z Diner – Across the street of penthouse**

I knew I fell asleep in the car because I woke up in Goku’s arms as he picked me up from my seat in the car.

“Put me down, I can walk.  Besides, I wanted to get a cheeseburger at the diner across the street before heading up.”

“Are you sure you’re not too tired, Bulma?”

“Goku, I’m hungry~ Just park the car and meet me upstairs.  I’ll get you a meal too.”

After Goku reluctantly agreed, I quickly crossed the street and headed in the empty late night diner.

“Hey Krillin! The usual to go please!”

“Coming right up! You’re out later than usual, Bulma. Was there a fancy ball I wasn’t invited to tonight?” Krillin the co-owner of the Z Diner asked.

“The fanciest! You missed all the assholes there tonight.”

“Haha! Man, too bad.”

“How’s the wife doing? She feeling any better?”

“She’s doing great.  18 would have been here today, but didn’t want to risk throwing up incase her morning sickness came back.”

As we caught up, the bell at the door indicated someone’s entrance.

“Vegeta, here for your usual too?” Krillin greeted.

I turned to see him again in his oh-so-delicious suit.

Our eyes met and his face transformed into his, I assumed, signature smirk.  I couldn’t help, but smile with him.

“Fancy meeting you here, _neighbor_.”

“Woman, are you sure you’re not stalking me?”

Vegeta sat in the seat next to mine near the counter.  We turned to face one another with my crossed legs in-between his opened thighs.  Feeling the sexual tension in the room, Krillin excused himself to the kitchen to help with our orders.

My foot, of its own accord, started to slide up and down one of Vegeta’s muscled calf and I leaned closer toward him.  He looked down briefly before making eye contact again.

“Nice shoes.”

“It would appear I left them back at the hotel.”

“Incorrect, if you want them, I have them up in my room.”

“Hmm, an invitation to your room already. Sounds like fun~”

“Only with your consent, of course.”

Suddenly, Vegeta lifted me off the stool and onto his lap, my dress riding up to pool around my hips. He leaned back onto the counter as my legs automatically wrapped comfortably around his waist. Even in his lap, I had to look up at him as his smirk grew, silently daring me to do something about our new sitting arrangement.

“Awfully bold of you to do this in public.  What if someone sees us?”

“It’s 2 in the morning.  No one is going to see us.”

I started to grind myself onto the hard lump that was growing with each second, not really caring if anyone saw us.

“Krillin could come back any second.”

“My order takes at least 15 minutes.  Plenty of time.”

Vegeta placed his hands on my hips to push them down harder against his rock hard cock as he rolled his hips upward.  The tingle I first felt turned into a deep throbbing and a moan left my lips.  I grabbed the edge of the counter behind him for leverage as he placed one of his hands under my dress to play with my clit.  His face had a shocked expression for a second when he realized I wasn’t wearing any underwear, but the contact of his thumb rubbing on my clit had me intake a quick deep breath as I leaned in closer toward his neck.  I buried my face into his shoulder as I rocked down harder and started to undo his belt and pants.  As he gathered the moisture dripping out of my vagina to rub over my clit, I swatted his hand away as I grabbed the tip of his cock to rub it against my clit.  Back and forth, back and forth I moved his cock against my clit. Faster and faster as I felt my orgasm coming.  I moved it back and forth to gather more moisture before rubbing it faster against my clit.  Our groans and breathing were the only things we could hear.  I was so close with my legs starting to spams out of control when the alarm of my phone went off.

I sat up quickly and squinted through the bright room to turn off the damn noise.  I laid back onto my bed and covered my eyes with my arm.  It was just a dream… I reached down under my panties to find them soaked and my clit throbbing.  I was close to orgasm.  I placed my fingers on my clit and touched myself until I had my release. It took only a few second, and I knew I needed to get laid soon.

After getting dressed, I walked into the kitchen as Chichi was about to start cooking.

“When did we get in last night?”

“Around 2 in the morning. Why?”

“Did I stop to get a cheeseburger at Z Diner?”

“Goku said you were talking about something like that as he carried you in last night, but you were out in the back when we parked.”

“Hmm, so it was a dream.”

“It didn’t have anything to do with that guy you were with last night was it?”

“It was, but he’s an Ouji. Probably here to take over Central City, but not to worry, he’s not our _true_ competition.”

“But he could get in the way of what you really want.”

“Impossible, with my brain, no one can get in our way.”

“And within the next year, your goal will be finally met.  I can’t wait to see the changes it’ll bring to our group.”

“That’s my plan anyway.  Let’s talk more business when Goku is awake.”

“Sure, let’s get back to this Ouji guy.  What’d you guys talk about?”

“Nothing and everything. But damn was he fine and _big_ in my dream.  I think I just need to get some.  It’s been too long.”

“Yeah, not since Yamcha, right?”

“Don’t remind me… I guess I don’t need to get laid.  I need a good hard fuck. Maybe I should call Raditz, he looks like he’d give a thorough fucking.”

“That big guy with the hair?  I don’t know. There’s something about him that seems so familiar, but I can’t put my finger on it…”

“I know what you mean, Cheech.  I barely know him, but I feel like I could talk to him about anything. I feel comfortable around him.”

“Do what you gotta do, but I do hope you do it with a guy you like.”

“Yeah… Anyway, thanks for breakfast.  I think I’m going to go for a quick run before starting some work for the day.”

“Want me to go with you?”

“Nah, I’m only going to run around the block a few times. I’ll see you later.”

** Vegeta **

**Location: Penthouse**

It had only been a few hours, but I was itching to see the woman again. Something about her attracted me to her.  Maybe it was her aura, maybe it was her body, maybe it was the way I saw the true nature of her being for a split second before it was replaced with a fake smile.  Maybe it was the way she remembered me of myself.  We had a front, a fake smile for those we needed it for, but we both knew we were different from the general public.  I could tell she was hiding her true self to everyone and was on guard in front of me tonight.  After finding out she was a Brief, I knew why she was different from everyone and in the same category as me.  We were both involved with our families syndicated crime groups, and if my prediction was correct, we were both after Central City. I smirked as I took a sip of my whiskey as I stared into her dark penthouse from my terrace.  This was either going to be fun or a bitch of a time.

I received a call the next morning from East City from one of the higher members of the group stating my father had another heart attack in the early morning.  Nappa and I packed a bag and set out to see my father, leaving Raditz behind to take care of business in my stead in Central City.

As I waited for Nappa to pull the car around, I stared into the gym to find Bulma inside wearing workout gear talking to Raditz.  They were chatting lively and I wanted to break them apart, but Nappa had arrived with the car and I knew I didn’t have time.  My fists tightened by my side before turning and heading to the car.

We arrived in East City that night and were greeted by all the high ranking officials at the door.  I spoke with the family doctor about my father’s condition and how weak it would make his body.  The next day, my father and the officials had agreed for my father to officially retire and it was time I took over the Ouji syndicate group.  Lawyers were brought in with paperwork to legally change all the assets under the Ouji Foundation, legal and illegal, under my name.  With everything set, I met with high ranking officials and my father again to tell them of my plans to take over Central City the way I tended to all along; getting rid of the corrupt and helping the ones whose voices weren’t always heard. There were a few faces of shock, but there was a smile on my father’s face.

“Good boy, I’ve forgotten our true path along the way.  I’m glad to retire with you taking over.  Correct the mistakes I have made along the way.”

“Thank you, father.”

“I’m proud of you son. I’m sure your mother in heaven is also smiling down on you right now.”

“For those who are against our new morals, you are free to leave now and only now.”

The officials looked at one another, but none had left.  The loyalty in our group was strong and I was thankful for it.

I stayed another day to spend some time with my father before getting ready to head back to Central City.  When I informed Nappa of our departure, he was reluctant to leave stating something about yakuza women warming his bed at night.

“There’s nothing like a strong yakuza woman dominating you in bed,” he always quoted.

We arrived in Central City around midnight and I headed up before Nappa as he went to park the car. When I entered the living room, I couldn’t believe my eyes.  There was a movie playing on the television, food and alcohol covering the table, with Bulma and Raditz on the couch, fast asleep. When I got closer to the two, I noticed Bulma’s legs were over Raditz’s lap with his hand on top of her knee.

I smacked Raditz on the back of his head as I lifted Bulma in my arms.  Bulma wrapped her arms around my shoulders and alcohol was strong on her breath.

“Not going to happen buddy.”

“Woman, you’re drunk.”

“Vegeta?”

I pushed my way into my room and placed her on my bed, covering her with the duvet.  I went to my bathroom to get ready for bed and came back to see Bulma trying to take off her shirt.

“Woman, what are you doing?”

“It’s too damn hot.”

I helped her take off her shirt when it got stuck around her head.  I was caught off guard when the soft glow of the lamp on the night stand revealed the tattoos covering parts of her body I hadn’t noticed before.  The bright colors suited her perfectly and I was able to get a good look at what I imagined her body would look like without clothes on.  She had a curvy body with generous breasts with a little hint of a belly.  When her shirt was completely off, she flopped back onto the bed. Following her lead, I removed my shirt and pants and went under the covers.

“What are you doing here, woman?”

“It’s movie night!”

“Alone. With Raditz.”

“Raddy’s the best~ And I need a good hard fuck.”

She shivered and moved to my side of the bed, seeking the warmth of my body. I opened my arms and she sighed in relief when she positioned herself comfortably to my side.  She absentmindedly stroked my pecs with her hand. It felt nice.

“And he got you drunk.”

“Nah, I got _him_ drunk.”

I wanted to ask her more questions, but her breathing evened out.  My body was exhausted with the events of the past few days and her even breathing lured me to sleep.  The next thing I knew, it was morning and the woman was awake, still in my arms.

“Morning, woman.”

She was staring at my arms and chest and didn’t look shocked to find herself in my bed.

“Show me the rest of your body.”


	5. Your body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lime warning~
> 
> Enjoy!

** Bulma **

**Location: Vegeta’s Penthouse**

“Vegeta, show me your body.”

I was a little shocked when I first woke up next to a warm hard body.  I assumed it was Raditz, until I looked up to see Vegeta’s peaceful face.  He looked a few years younger without the always present grimace on his face, and more gorgeous than I initial thought. My gaze moved away from his face when I noticed his arms and chest, the part not covered by the blanket, were covered in tattoos.  I wanted to see what was underneath.

“Woman, you have to buy me dinner first if you want to see the rest.”

He was teasing and I found it cute.

“If I want to see your cock, I would have asked for it. I just want to see the rest of your tattoos.”

“Why should I?”

“Because I find tattoos _extremely_ sexy~”

“By all means, woman, explore to your hearts content, but…”

With the arm I wasn’t using as a pillow, Vegeta motioned to the rest of his body before placing it behind his head to prop it up.  It made his bicep bulge and I licked my lips at how sinfully pleasant it looked.

“But what? Do you want me to buy you dinner first?” I laughed.

“Yes and no.  If you get to see mine, I get to see yours.”

“Ha! I guess that’s only fair. Now, let’s get rid of this blanket.”

I lifted the blanket until it settled by his hips to reveal his entire body was covered except for his hands, neck, and the area above his heart. Twisting to lay on my stomach to get a better view, I started at the wrist of the arm I used as a pillow, tracing the intricate designs with my fingers. Bright red chrysanthemums were scattered everywhere from his forearm to his shoulder with a face of a big black oni on his bicep.  The flowers emphasized how ugly and scary an oni could be, but with the way it was on his arm, it was beautiful. I shoved at his shoulder, silently informing him to turn so I could look at his back. He shifted to lie on his side facing away from me as my fingers glided over his shoulder to the big black and blue dragon that covered his entire back.  When I was done looking at his back, I tugged on his shoulder.  He laid back down as I got up to sit on his lap.  His chest and stomach had a great oozaru ape on what looked like a rampage with red eyes and both hands above its head.  One hand held a sakura branch while the other was empty. The empty area right above his heart meant only one thing in our world, he hadn’t found anyone significate in his life to share it with for the rest of his life.  I traced over his rock hard stomach before I touched the blank area above his heart, slowly moving onto his other shoulder and arm that was covered with black, red, and blue koi fish swimming in a swirling water pattern toward his wrist.  Once I was done with my exploration, I turned my eyes to make eye contact when Vegeta suddenly sat up so that our faces were mere inches from each other’s.

“My turn.”

I smirked.  As I showed Vegeta each of my tattoos, he traced them with his hands until we got to my koi fish on my sides.  He used both hands to trace them from the top to the bottom until his hands rested on my hips, using his thumbs to skim over the koi’s heads.

I pushed him down to lie down again as I pulled the knife I had hidden.  I raised it to his throat and he didn’t even look surprised.  In fact, I could feel his generous member growing harder underneath me.

“Are we after the same thing?”

“At this moment, I was after something else,” he emphasized with rolling his hips upward, “but I assume we’re both after Central City, woman.”

“You should _never_ assume anything,” I moan as I started to grind myself onto him.

“Hmmm, maybe we should have dinner and discuss our _intentions_ then.  How’s tomorrow night?”

Our motions made me nick Vegeta’s throat and his blood beaded.  I stabbed my knife into his headboard and leaned down to lick the blood away before whispering into his ear.

“It’s a date.”

I leapt off of him and grabbed my shirt to put on as I walked out of his room without looking back.  When I turned out of his room into the living room, I heard Vegeta say the word I wanted him to do to me tonight.

“ _Fuck_.”

** Vegeta **

**Location: My bed**

With Bulma’s hands touching my body, it took all of my concentration and control not to shove my cock into her hands when she sat on top of me. She had to have felt it underneath her, but didn’t indicate it if she did. And when she pulled the knife on me, my cock felt like it would rip through my boxers and explode all over her.  I debated running after her to finish what we started, and my cock won out over my brain.  I jumped out of bed and was about to enter the living room, but froze in place when I saw Raditz pull Bulma down onto his lap on the couch he hadn’t gotten up from since last night.  She didn’t struggle or tried to resist when he wrapped his arms around her, but she actually rested her head on his massive shoulder and relaxed. What was her game?

 I stood behind my door as I listened in on their conversation.

“That was one hell of a night, Raddy, but you lost the bet.”

“Where did you learn to do all that? Damn, Bulma, I thought I was going to die.”

 “Pay up~ You owe me breakfast now. Let’s go!”

“Let’s meet at the diner.  I’m still sticky from last night and want to shower first.”

Was she messing around with Raditz too?

 “Okay, I wanted to change anyway~ Meet in twenty?”

“Sounds good.”

Before getting up, they hugged each other, Raditz’s hand lower than I would have preferred.

When Bulma finally left, I emerged from my room.

“Vegeta,” Raditz said standing up straight and looking surprised, “when did you get back?”

“Last night, idiot.” I looked at him with disgust.

“Clean this shit up.”

“I’ll clean in up when I get back.  I sort of have a date.”

My nose flared. Date?! How dare he stake a claim on what was going to be mine.

“With who?”

“Just a girl I met at a bar.”

“Call this _girl_ and cancel.  A lot of shit happened in East City and we have some new business to discuss.”

Why was Raditz hiding the fact he was going to meet Bulma for breakfast when he knew Bulma and I knew each other? Were they going behind my back? But neither made sense when I looked into Bulma’s eyes, at her body language. I knew she wanted me just as much as I wanted her.  The intensity and magnetism we had for each other was beyond anything she felt for Raditz.  The woman and I were either going to kill each other or fuck the living shit out of each other. Either way, I’ll have one hell of a time.


	6. Dinner first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month!  
> Sorry guys, I have writer's block right now, but hopefully something will come to me soon
> 
> Lime warning
> 
> Enjoy~

** Bulma **

**Location: Capsule Corp. Tech branch office building – Downtown Central City**

We had to cancel our dinner plans due to someone trying to hack into my database, but luckily for us, no one in the world could outsmart me at what I did best.  Anything tech was my game and I was the undisputed world champ. With my branch officially opening at the end of the week, Goku, Chichi, and I were busy with the operations and set up of everything.  We barely saw each other the first few days unless there were last minute changes or errors in the systems.  I didn’t bother leaving the office during the night and slept in my office.  It was nice to have a breather with Raditz the night before everything got crazy.  Our friendship meant a lot to me because I felt comfortable with him and could talk about anything with him.  Even though I initial went over to get a good fuck, I ended up with a good friend.

When deciding on where to locate the new offices, we were fortunate enough to get the entire top five floors of the highest office building in the city.  I woke up the morning of our official opening watching the sun rise from my office with a cup of coffee in my hand.  Finally, operation Kill List could commence.

“Here’s the file on Vegeta Ouji you asked for, Bulma.”

“Thanks, Goku.”

“Anything interesting I should know about right now?”

“We just found out he was made the head of Ouji Foundation last week.”

“Hmmm, really.  Will he be on our kill list then?”

“It’s too early to know.”

“I hope not, but if he is, there’s nothing we can do about it.”

“Are we still on for Kame House tonight to celebrate?”

“Yeah, after the craziness of this week, we all deserve a drink or five.”

“Don’t forget the food!”

“And food. Thanks Goku~”

***

**Location: Kame House**

“Woo, to the success of Capsule Corp Tech!” I said as we lifted our drinks.

“To CC Tech!”

“Man, I needed a drink.  So glad everything went off without a hitch today,” Chichi said.

“I hear ya, Cheech,” I stated.

“Goku, can you get us some food, please~” Chichi pleaded.

“Sure thing. Be right back!”

As soon as Goku left, Chichi turned towards me.

“We’ve been so busy we haven’t had time to talk.  How did _movie night_ go with the guy?”

“It didn’t go anywhere I wanted it to, but that’s a good thing.  He’s actually becoming a really good friend.”

“Is he a good enough friend to get a fuck out of and it not get weird?”

“Probably, but I don’t know if I want to ruin our friendship over it.  We’ll see how it goes…”

The bar became full with sharply dressed men and women as the work day ended and random men would come and try to chat with Chichi and me at our table.  It was nice to know we still had it, but the men were on par with what I was too used to in my mundane life.  These scrawny business men who probably thought we’d be easy lays or be attracted to their designer suits and watches.  A second pair of guys came up to our table with drinks to start flirting when I felt a tingle run down my spine.  I looked around the bar to see if he was here, but didn’t spot him.  The pair of guys were saying another cheesy pickup line when two huge men came up from behind them casting a shadow over the two wimps.  The new pair of guys were easily a foot or taller than the cheesy pickup line guys.  I jumped out of my chair and went to hug and kiss Raditz on the cheek.  He returned the gesture as he stared at the other guys, making them freeze in place.

“Raditz! It’s so good to see you! How have you been?”

“Better than you.  Are these guys bothering you?”

“No, we were just leaving,” one of the guys whimpered as they backed away.

“Aww, you scared them away. Bad Raddie~”

“I can be bad all day for you Bulma.”

“I bet you can, but tell me, who is this behemoth next to you?”

“This is Nappa. Now tell me who this lovely creature is next to you,” he said as he lifted one of Chichi’s hand to kiss.

“This is Chichi, my best friend and off limits,” I smacked his hand away.

“No need to be jealous, Bulma.  There’s enough of me to go around.”

“Not with this girl.  I have a man so please refrain yourself from me,” Chichi said as she wiped her hand on her pants.

“So Nappa, what do you do for a living besides give shade to the world?”

“Oh, this and that,” he replied.

I raised an eyebrow and stared at Raditz before we both busted out laughing.

“You work for Vegeta then, got it.”

“There’s no need to hide anything or pretend, Nappa.  This is Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corporation.  We all know about each other and our _lifestyles_ ,” Raditz explained.

“So you’re the Bulma I had to…,” Nappa was cut off with a slap to the back of his neck.

Nappa growled and turned to see who it was, but stopped when he noticed it was Vegeta.

“Leave us,” Vegeta growled.

Nappa quickly walked away without saying a word, but Raditz lifted my hand and kissed it before he left.

“Woman,” he turned to Chichi, “can you excuse us for a moment, please?”

Chichi stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s okay, Cheech. Can you go find Goku and see how the foods coming along?”

“Be careful,” she warned before disappearing into the crowd.

Vegeta slid into the chair Chichi sat in and stared at me with an indifferent face, but I knew what he felt from his eyes and presence.  I uncrossed my legs as I leaned in closer.

“It’s been a while, Vegeta.”

“A little too long for my liking, woman.”

“Why are you angry? You seem a little stressed too.”

I shook off one of my shoes to rub up and down his powerful legs.

“Why did Raditz kiss your hand?”

“Oh, not angry then, just jealous,” I smirked.

“What’s your game, woman? Are you trying to turn my men against me?”

“What gave you that idea?”

“You seem very _intimate_ with Raditz. Like a lover…”

“And why shouldn’t I be?  He looks like a very virile man.”

Vegeta grabbed the leg that ended up on his lap, rubbing my calf, and hooked his legs into my chair to bring me closer. Unfortunately, the table was a barrier, even though it only separated us by a foot. Fortunately, he leaned into my personal space, our faces only several inches apart from one another.  He also placed a hand underneath the table to place onto my thigh and it made my vagina throb with need.

“There are a lot of other virile men in the world.”

“Hmmm.”

“Why are you so intimate with Raditz?”

“What’s it to you?”

“I want to know your intentions.  If you want Raditz or if you’re trying to ruin my plans of taking over Central City.”

“Maybe it’s both.”

“Woman… Tell me your intentions before I have to do something you might not like.”

“What if I want you to do whatever you have planned for me?”

“One of the options, you’d most likely not want.”

“Try me.”

His hand left my leg as he brought it up to stab a knife into the table.  It was the knife I left at his penthouse a week ago.  Being in a crowded bar, it was most likely someone would see the interaction going down at our table, but fortunately for us in our line of work, we didn’t give a fuck.

“Was that supposed to scare me?”

“No, it was supposed to get you wet,” he said as he cupped my pussy.

He slid his hand up and down the inside seam of my pants making me clutch my thighs together, which only got his hand closer.

“I’ll ask one more time. Are you trying to turn Raditz against me? Using him for information?”

“I just needed a nice hard fuck, okay.  And Raditz seemed like a good choice at the time.”

“Good. Now, I don’t have to kill you. Yet anyway.”

“Kill me? Not before I can kill you,” I threatened seductively as I moved my foot on to his crotch.

He was hard underneath my foot as I started to dig my heel into his growing cock.

“You’re getting off on threatening to kill me.”

“I’m getting off on _you_ threatening to kill _me_ , woman.”

“Shall we get out of here then?”

“Dinner first.”

“Ha! Right, if I want your cock, I have to take you out to dinner.”

Vegeta grabbed the foot on his lap and stood from his chair, but bent down to go underneath the table.  I held my breath thinking of naughty things, but he just smirked when he came back up.

“Can’t have you leaving shoes again, Cin.”

“Sin?”

“As in Cinderella. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

** Vegeta **

**Location: Z Diner**

“Out of all the places we could have gone for our first date…”

“What’s wrong with it? I happen to know that Krillin makes the best burgers in town.”

“Woman, you keep surprising me. And here I thought we’d go to some fancy ass restaurant.”

“As much as I love fancy restaurants, I just want some comfort food after the week I had.”

“I heard you officially opened your tech branch today.”

“Oh ho, keeping tabs on me.  I believe Nappa was the one to do the research on me, correct?”

“It’s only fair since you’ve most likely did the same with me.”

“True~ But that’s how we work, isn’t it?”

“Hnn.”

We walked into the nearly empty diner and placed our order as we walked toward the back to sit in the booth in the corner.

“Tell me why you chose Raditz?”

“He was available, has a great build, and is flirty.  And he might have mentioned he was willing and interested in the same thing multiple times over the short time we’ve known each other.”

“Are you interested in him?”

“He’s the only willing person able to give me what I need at the moment.”

“And if someone else was willing?”

“Is this your way of telling me you’re willing to give me the nice long hard fuck I need?”

“I’m willing if you are.”

“Well, we are having the dinner first, like you wanted~”

I smirked.  This woman could be the death of me, but I couldn’t get enough of her.  She was a witty strong woman who knew what she wanted, and it was sexy as hell.

“So how has taking over Ouji Foundation been? I heard you’re in charge now.”

“It’s keeping me busier than I would have liked and it takes time away from taking over Central City.”

“How are you planning on taking over Central City, of course, it won’t be likely since it’ll be mine first.”

 “Hmm, maybe we can help each other.”

“Maybe. If you tell me what you’re planning, maybe I’ll tell you what I intend to do?”

“Besides me, of course.”

“Ohh~ Dirty talk before dinner.  If you’re a good boy, maybe you’ll get lucky tonight.”

Unfortunately, our dinner was cut short.  The buffoon of a body guard of hers came as our food was set before us and whisked her away with some business that had to be immediately attended to at the office.

If I told her my plans for taking over Central City, it was unlikely we’d have the same intentions or if our plans would align with one another’s.  According to our research, the Brief family was known for their cruelty against those who were against them.  Dr. Trunks Brief was notorious for ruling with an iron fist and those who opposed him would mysterious disappear.  Would his daughter be the same?

There were a lot of benefits of an alliance with Bulma, but I didn’t know if I could trust her yet.  Time would only tell.  But I knew one thing for sure, I was going to have her in my bed one way or another, and I’d be damned if Raditz or any man had a taste of her before I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write more of Vegeta's side, but it hard sometimes and I don't want to force it and cause myself to have these blocks.
> 
> But I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Happy belated new year!


	7. The Hacker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! Sorry for the long absence, but I had huge writer's block, but now I'm back.  
> I don't know when the next update will be, but I have NOT given up on this fic!  
> There will be more grammatical errors in future chapters bc I'm not going to care as much, but my story telling abilities shouldn't be affected by it, hopefully anyway~
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning

** Bulma **

**Location: Capsule Corp. Tech branch office building – Downtown Central City**

Someone was almost able to hack into my system and I was pissed because my date was cut short, but intrigued that someone could get past the firewalls I had set up.  I either had to kill this person or hire them onto my team.  Luckily, whoever this hacker was, they made a fatal mistake of not cleaning up their tracks.  I was able to track their IP address and track down where they lived, but it didn’t sit well with me since the address was so close to where I lived.

I hopped into the car I rarely drove and headed toward the housing complex next to mine.  My stomach sank even farther when I realized which floor it was on and the apartment number I had written on a sheet of paper.  It was well past midnight, but I didn’t care and was starting to get more pissed.  Once I stood in front of the door, I started banging on it impatiently until it was opened.

“So _you_ hacked my system…”

“Took you long enough, woman.  I’m starting to think you aren’t the genius you claim to be.”

I pushed my way into the apartment and flung off my shoes as I walked toward the kitchen to get a bottle of water.  Even though I had only been here once, I knew the layout well enough to walk around in it with ease.

“I was so close, but I have to admit you are on a different level when dealing with anything computers, woman.”

“And here I thought it was a successful first day.  I hate you, but where did you learn to hack?  I don’t come across many people who are able to breach my far superior firewalled system.”

“It’s just a little something I picked up.”

I sighed and took a swig of water as I walked over to the couch.

 “You must be some sort of genius because that shit isn’t easy to just pick up.  I thought I’d have to kill someone tonight.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Is that a challenge, Vegeta? I may look  deceptively weak, but I can kick any man’s ass.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that, woman.  It would get me so hard to see you off someone.”

I lifted my eyes to him and something buzzed between us.

“But because of what you did, you ruined our date…”

Vegeta walked around the couch to stand in front of me and placed his warm hand on my cheek.  His thumb rubbing against my bottom lip.

“Well, you’re here now, woman.  Let’s finish it the way we intended.”

He squatted down enough to grab my ass to lift me up.  I wrapped my legs around his waist and placed my hands on his shoulders as he walked toward his bedroom.  Vegeta shut his door with his foot before turning toward his bed to sit on the edge with my legs still wrapped around him.  I grew wetter when I felt his hardness fully underneath me.

“Fuck, Bulma.  You’re soaked.  I can feel your wetness through my shorts.”

On their own accord, my hips started creating a familiar and much needed feeling of friction underneath me.  It made us both groan loudly.  He placed his hands on my ass again to increase the friction.

“Harder, woman.”

The way he growled out the words made my clit throb as I grounded faster and harder onto his hard cock.

“Shit, Vegeta. I’m going to cum~”

Suddenly, he stood and threw me onto the bed to rip my pants and panties off of me.  I was so close to orgasm I was slightly confused with what he was doing, but I couldn’t think when he placed his tongue and lips around my clit.  He gave a few licks from ass to clit before sucking so hard on my clit I saw stars under my closed lids.  It was so intense my body spasmed as I tried to get away from his delicious mouth, but his arms were wrapped around my thighs so tight I couldn’t escape, not that I wanted to anytime soon.

“Oh my kami, Vegeta. Don’t. Stop.”

His only response was a growl as my legs were shaking uncontrollably and I was thrashing around with my legs wrapped around Vegeta’s face.

“V-Vegeta. I’m. Cumming.”

I was breathing hard as I screamed his name as I came the hardest I’d ever cum in my life, but he kept sucking, prolonging my orgasm.  When my spasms weren’t as intense, he released my clit with a pop and gave it a few hard licks before resting his head on my thigh as our breathing slowed.

“That. Was. Incredible.”

“You tasted delicious. I could eat you every day for the rest of my life.”

“We could make that happen, but I want to give you the same kind of please and have your cock in my mouth.”

“No, I want the _both_ of us to feel pleasure again.”

“And what did you have in mind?”

“Ride me. Hard, Bulma.”

** Vegeta **

**Location: My Bed**

I saw the surprise in her eyes before they turned seductive.  This woman loved it hard and I was going to finally give it to her.  I practically tore off my clothes before I lifted her back into my arms just as I did when I lifted her from the couch as she wrapped her naked lower half around my hips.

Once I was sitting on the edge of the bed again, she removed her shirt and bra and looked down onto my cock as I stared at her tits.  They were glorious and would overfill my hands.  I couldn’t wait to spend hours with my face buried in them.

“Hmm.”

I looked into her eyes as she studied my cock that rested on one of her thighs.

“Woman, what is so fascinating about my cock?”

“It’s the biggest one I’ve ever seen. I didn’t think you’d be this big based on your actual physical size.”

“Well, do I have a surprise for you. I’m a shower and a grower and I’m only semi-erect right now.”

“Fuck~ I’m getting wet again.”

“Fuck, talking like that’ll get my cock nice and hard for you.”

Bulma licked my chin to my lips before I placed my hand behind her head to keep her closer as I devoured her mouth. Her moans and whimpers making my kisses harsher.  When I finally released her, her lips were swollen and her eyes were dazed.

Without a word, she grasped my dick and stroked it a few times before lifting herself up and onto it.  We both groaned as I slipped into her wetness until the hilt.  Bulma felt tight around my cock as I felt shutters go through our bodies.

“Fuck, woman. I don’t think I’m going to last very long.”

“Me too.  I’m going to fuck you so hard and fast right now. We can fuck nice and slow later.”

“Later?”

“Yes, later! Having you inside me makes me want to come.”

I lifted her by the ass before slamming her back down onto my lap.

“FUCK!” We both yelled.

Bulma started rubbing herself back and forth on my cock, but it wasn’t enough friction.  Placing my feet flat on the ground, I used the bouncing momentum of the bed to bounce her up and down my cock.  With every bounce up, I placed my hands on her hips to slam her back down as she wrapped her arms around my head for balance.  With her breasts surrounding my face, I sucked and scraped my teeth around them as her pussy tightened around my cock.

“Vegeta! Faster! Harder!”

“Shit!”

I laid back on the bed with her on top of my chest as I lifted both legs on the bed to slam in and out of her pussy harder.  The wet sounds spurred my hips to move even faster and harder against her.  Bulma buried her face into my neck and bit down to mask her screams and it made a familiar tingle run down my spine.  I slammed my hips into her spasming pussy as she screamed and my seed exploded into her.  My hips pumped into her three more times as I came and the only sounds in the room were our harsh breathing.

“Shit, that was good~”

“Woman, I forgot to use protection. Shit! I was too desperate to be inside you, I forgot.”

“Luckily for you, I’m on birth control and clean.”

“Still, I should have been more careful. I’m clean too, but I’ve never been this reckless. Shit, what are you doing to me, woman?”

“Finally getting my hard fuck~”

“In that case, ready for round two?”

“Don’t men need more time… You got hard inside of me.”

“I’m no ordinary man.  I can fuck all night.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

Fuck, this woman was going to be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the wait worth it? >:)
> 
> More to come~


	8. Obey my command

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Shout out to GrammarGrrrl and Mh370.**

Thanks for the love and support from the comment area!  I know I suck for making you guys wait, but thanks anyway! <3

 

** Vegeta **

**Location: My Bed**

I woke later that night when unfamiliar movement was made on my bed.  Thinking it was my imagination, I turned to my side and drifted back to sleep, but became aware of a presence in the room.  Pushing back the covers, I discovered Bulma reaching for my semi-erect cock.

“Woman, what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m about to do? You fell asleep after the second time and I wasn’t finished.”

Before I could say another word, she placed her mouth on my cock and began to suck.  Bulma moved up and down several times before letting my cock slip out of her mouth as she began to lick from my balls to the tip over and over again.

“You taste better than I thought you would.  I can still taste myself on you.”

“Fuck, woman.  That was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard in my life.”

My cock became harder with each flick of her naughty tongue and I couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Sit on my face woman,” I growled.

“Oh~ So demanding.”

She did as told and straddled my face, still able to lean over to take my cock into her hands.  I could see her juices flowing and my cock got harder imagining she got this wet just from sucking my cock seconds ago. She gave a few rough tugs which were a painful pleasure that only ignited my blood.

“I know you’re a demanding man who gets what he wants when told, but,” she leaned forward enough to place her mouth on my cock for a gentle bite, “don’t tell me what to do.”

Fuck, that was hot.  The pain from her bite made tingles run up my back.

“Tsk and yet, you obeyed my command.”

“ _Obeyed_? What an interesting word to use when I’m the one in the dominate position.”

Bulma shut my mouth a second time when she fully sat on my face, my mouth near her clit.

“As punishment, I’m going to ride your face until I come.”

Fuck me.

** Bulma **

**Location: Vegeta’s Bed**

At first, Vegeta did nothing and laid very still.  I moved up and down his face, using him for my pleasure, but when I heard his growl, he kicked into gear and ate at my pussy like a starved man who hadn’t eaten in days.  His tongue was everywhere.  On my clit, when it wasn’t rubbing on his chin and nose, in my pussy, and even my ass.  I never had my ass eaten before and I’d make sure it wouldn’t be the last. I never knew the sensations of getting my ass eaten would be this pleasurable.

“Shit! Lick my ass more!”

Vegeta pushed my head down toward his cock before locking his arms around my thighs to open myself more to his delectable mouth.   I thought I would be in control and able to set the pace I wanted when I wanted, but I was oh so wrong.  His mouth was everywhere and as if he could read my mind, he would move to the place I wanted him to move before I could tell him.  We were over the nice and slow and moved beyond rough.  He was destroying my pussy, ass, and clit from the outside in and from inside out.  He was licking, kissing, sucking, and rubbing his face everywhere and I could feel liquid running down my legs and his face.  I didn’t know if he was getting enough air, but I didn’t care at the moment. 

My only thought being, “Kami, please don’t stop! I’m going to cum so hard, Vegeta!”

He moved to my clit then and licked so hard and fast, my whole body spasmed above him and yet his arms made sure my pussy never left his face.

My whole body like jelly, Vegeta gave my clit one last lick before maneuvering my body so that I was face to face with him on top of his body.

“Woman, if that was a punishment, I want to be punished every day.”

A spasm and tingle ran down my spine at the same time as I smiled down at Vegeta.  With a lick from his glistening chin to lips, I kissed him as hard as I could after a whole body orgasm and tasted myself.

“I hope that’s a promise because I’ll be in this bed every night if you can keep your word.”

“My mouth is for you to use when you want woman as long as you stay only in my bed and can take it.”

“Challenge accepted”

Fuck, I could get use to this, but I had to think.  His mouth was not only dangerous in the bedroom; it was probably more dangerous outside of it.  I was just here for the sex, right?  Just use him until I had what I wanted.  I was not falling for him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to write shorter chapters from now on. The longer ones were draining the life out of me and I think that's what caused most of my writer's block.


	9. Don't Touch Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!  
> I guess I didn't lose my motivation for this fic! My writer's block is over!
> 
> Citrusy chapter
> 
> Enjoy!

**Shout out to BV4ever for the bombardment of comments!**

You must have binge-read my fics, esp this one!  Thanks for all your love and support!

 

** Bulma **

**Location: Capsule Corp. Tech branch office building – Downtown Central City**

I smirked, unable to focus on the work on top of my desk, my mind drifting back to the past week I spent in Vegeta’s bed. Damn, that man had a wicked tongue.  I got shivers just thinking about it.  During the week, we mostly were fucking each other’s brains out, but when we did have a rare moment to talk before exhaustion took over our bodies, we got to know each other a little better.  Not only was Vegeta an ambitious and passionate man, I could tell he cared about those around him, even though the way he showed it made him look like an asshole.  The way he talked about his father, Nappa, and especially Raditz, I could tell he had a soft side, one I knew he would never have shown if I hadn’t sexed him up so much.  His brain probably wasn’t working at half capacity after our intense bed sessions.

“Bulma, are you listening?” Goku asked.

“Yeah, the hacker from last week,” I answered.  Even though I was daydreaming about Vegeta’s _bulging_ muscles, didn’t mean I couldn’t listen at the same time

Goku raised an eyebrow and flicked his gaze to Chichi before continuing, “Well, it seems he couldn’t get through the special firewall you created, and it actually sent him back to the first firewall to restart his hacking.”

“I call it my Four Star Dragon Wall.”

“Ha! Good one, Bulma! I love it!” Goku laughed.

“I knew you would.”

“Back to the meeting,” Chichi said, “whoever hacked into our system got way too close for my comfort.  If it wasn’t for your Dragon Wall, we seriously could have gotten caught.  They could have gotten into our kill list.”

I sighed, “Not to worry.  Vegeta was the one who tried to hack into the system.  I don’t think he meant to get into anything.  It was just a ‘I want to see how far I can hack into a tech genius’ files’ sort of thing.  I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“Okay, but are you only saying that because his dick is distracting you?”

“He told me so.  What is wrong with you Chichi? You’ve been a bitch all day.”

Abruptly, Chichi got up and ran out the door and if I wasn’t mistaken, with tears in her eyes.

“What the fuck is wrong with her?” I turned to Goku as I got up from my chair.

“She hasn’t been feeling well lately, but you should probably go talk to her,” Goku smiled sadly.

“Okay...  Finish the paperwork and ask the accounting department to send me the invoices for this week.”

“Sure thing, boss.”

I entered Chichi’s office with a knock, but found her on the floor behind her desk.

“Cheech, why are you being a bitch?”

“You’re the bitch, bitch.”

I sat on the floor near her and leaned against her desk.

“Will you tell me what’s wrong or do I need to kill someone.”

That got her to smile a little.

“I’m pregnant. A little over 6 months now.”

“Wha… Uhhh… huh?”

“Yeah, we just found out the other day.”

“But you’re not even showing. Are you sure you’re pregnant?”

“Yep, it must be all my muscle mass in my stomach, but the doctor says I’ll be ballooning out soon.”

“I’m so excited for you!”

“Thanks.  Goku’s real excited, but doesn’t know how to help me.  He doesn’t want to hurt me or the baby in any way, but all I want is a nice hard fuck right now.”

“Haha! Gross, but hilarious!  Why don’t you just tell him that?  Maybe it’ll ease some of the stress you two seem to be radiating.”

“The doctor told us it was okay to have sex, but I think Goku thinks he’ll pocket Gohan in the head or something.”

“You’re having a boy! Oh, I can’t wait for little Gohan to get matching tattoos with Auntie B.”

“Whoa, this kid isn’t even born yet and you’re getting him tattoos.”

“Only the best for my nephew.”

I turned to Chichi and noticed how tired she looked.

“Hey, why don’t you and Goku take a long weekend.  Go relax somewhere and have some wild monkey sex.”

“But we’ve only been open for a week and we still have so much to do.”

“I got it covered. Don’t worry.”

“Won’t you be lonely without us at home? Who’s going to protect you?”

“I’ll be with Vegeta.”

“… Are you sure he isn’t using you?”

“Using me for what? Amazing sex?  Even if he was trying to hack into our system, he’s not smart enough to outsmart me, and I can protect myself.”

“If you say so…”

“I know so.  I’m Bulma Fucking Briefs.”

“You’re the best.  I think we’ll head out early then. We’ll be back in two days tops.”

“Take three if you need.  I don’t want to see you back here until Tuesday.”

I hugged Chichi and left her office to inform Goku of his plans before heading back to my office. Once I entered, there was a package on my desk addressed to me. I opened the envelope on top with my name written on it and read the little note:

_I have to make a business trip to East City, but I’ll see you at the Ouji Foundation event next weekend at the same hotel as the Charity Gala. Central City Grand Hotel._

_Also, I have your shoes at my place. Come and get them._

A huge smile broke across my face.

** Vegeta **

**Location: Ouji Foundation Central City Branch – Downtown Central City**

I adjusted myself underneath my desk for the third time within the last hour thinking of the tight black dress and silk under garments I had sent to Bulma’s office this morning.  The dress had to be made for her body when I saw it in the window of the store and imagined her wearing it for me.  It was short enough for my hands to sneak into her panties if I wanted and low enough for her breasts to spill out if she wasn’t careful enough. And fuck me, the shoes she had worn and left behind when we first met would make her legs and ass look delicious, but her body wasn’t the only attribute that made her so attractive.  Not only was she a sexy and violent woman, she was a genius who genuinely cared for those around her.  From our short interactions with each other, I could tell she loved the little things in life too.  She probably thought she hid it well, but I saw the way she would smile for a second when I would prepare a warm wet towel for her to clean herself after we fucked.  The way she would peck any part of my body her lips were near after I bought her multiple orgasms during our nights together.  The way she talked with passion about her tech and how it would improve lives.

I reached into my pocket to grab my phone and smirked as I looked at the name flashing across my screen and swiped across the screen.  Bulma’s face showed up on the screen a second later.

“Hey, thanks for the dress, but why did you send me floss?”

“What are you talking about, woman? I sent some underwear with the dress.”

She lifted the flimsy piece of underwear up to the screen and my pulse quickened.

“This is not underwear.  This is floss.  It won’t cover anything.”

“Exactly the reason I got it.”

“I’m not wearing this.”

“Woman…”

“Because I usually don’t wear underwear with tight dresses.”

“Shit, woman.  If you were only here.”

“What would you do if I were in front of you?”

“I’d bend you over my desk and fuck you so hard the whole office would know what we were doing.”

“Promises promises.  Do you have time now because we can make it a reality.”

“No, I’m leaving the office soon to head to East City.”

She sighed, “It’s almost the weekend and no one to play with.  It’s going to be a lonely weekend.”

“Lonely? What about your bodyguards, won’t they be with you?”

“They needed a break so I let they have some time together.”

“Who’s guarding you then?”

“I’m a capable woman and can protect myself.”

“I’m leaving Raditz here with you”

“Ooo, someone to play with.”

“Woman, do not fuck Raditz.”

“Why would I want to do that when I know you can do a more thorough job when you get back?  But in case you think of fucking someone else while you’re gone,” she lowered her phone so her breasts were on display with a hand cupping one before slowly moving it up until she sucked on a finger, “not only will you never fuck me again, I’ll kill the bitch.” And with that she hung up on me.  Her threat to kill someone had my cock so hard I knew I could hammer nails with it.  I knew I had a few minutes before leaving and unbuckled my pants and lowered my zipper to free myself.  I stroked myself twice when my phone pinged with a message from Bulma:

_Don’t touch yourself until we meet again.  While we’re together you can only cum in me or on.  Unless I’m watching you touch yourself._

I took a picture of my raging hard on and sent it to her with a message:

_You do the same._

I pushed myself back into my pants and adjusted around until my pants didn’t tent.  I barked for Nappa and Raditz and informed them of the change in plans as we headed down to the car. The woman was a much needed distraction, but I had to focus at my work at hand.  At the end of the following week, Ouji Foundation organized an event to announce we would be expanding our non-profit branch of business in Central City.  Project Over 9,000 was an idea I had come up with over a year ago when I first step in Central City and it brought a smile to my lips when I thought how it would ruin the lives and livelihood of those I wanted gone from the city I had made a claim on.  No one would be able to stop this project from coming forth and if anyone had the balls to try, they would be permanently eliminated, no matter who they were.

My smile faltered when my thoughts went back to Bulma.  She had once said she made her own claim on Central City.  Would she get in my way or the more important question, would I be able to get rid of her if she got in my way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy the DBZ puns?!  
> I laughed when I thought of them, but then loved it so much I had to add them in!


	10. In the Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Monday, but at least it took me less than a week to upload the next chapter, right?
> 
> I think my goal will be to update weekly or every 2 weeks.
> 
> Enjoy!

** Bulma **

**Location: Vegeta’s Penthouse**

“Why are you half naked?”

“It’s not my fault Nappa didn’t have time to do the laundry before leaving.”

“Raditz, if Vegeta finds out you were walking around in only your underwear he will kill you.”

“It’ll be our little secret.  I won’t tell him if you won’t.”

“You’re lucky I like you.  Otherwise, I’d love seeing him beat you to death.”

Raditz sat to my right on the couch and rested his arms on the back.  His weight on the couch unbalanced my body, bringing it closer to his body.

“Yuck, you’re still wet from the shower.”

“You know you love it.  Doesn’t it make my abs glisten in the light?”

“It does, but they do nothing for me.”

“Tsk, missed my chance with you.  Too bad, I’m probably a better lay than Vegeta.”

“I doubt that. Now shut up and start the movie already.”

After a few days together, we got into a routine.  Raditz would follow me to work, we’d come back to Vegeta’s penthouse to eat dinner and watch a movie before falling asleep on the couch.  I would wake up in the morning in Vegeta’s bed even though I had fallen asleep on the couch with Raditz.  I smiled sadly at Raditz’s back as he started the movie.  I knew he had lingering feelings when he would look at me when he thought I wasn’t looking, but he was honestly becoming an amazing friend I could talk to about Vegeta and menial things.  I knew I would never run out of things to talk to him about no matter how serious or stupid.

“With your head slick back like that you remind me of Bardock, Goku’s dad.”

“Hng, who knows.  He could be my dad.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was left with the Ouji family when I was younger.  Don’t remember my family much.”

“Your family left you with a well-known yakuza family? That’s unusual.”

“Yeah, something about a trade.  I think I was sent in place of someone or something.  I just remember ‘ _a life in place for my child’s life_ being said over and over again.  Who knows, I was only 4 or 5 at the time.”

“That’s kind of sad,” I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist, giving him a hug.

“Sad enough for you to suck me off?”

“And now I’m over it,” I sighed as I punched his arm.

“Ow, I see your strength has improved with the personalized work out plan I made you when you came to visit me at the gym.”

“Yeah, it’s tightened up my body in some places and now I’m going to use my strength to beat some sense into you.”

We moved into comfortable positions as the movie started, but soon my eyes grew droopy with exhaustion.

***

**Location: My penthouse**

“What do you mean he’s not picking you up?  I thought you were his date to this event.”

“Cheech, he said he’s running late and is coming straight from East City.”

“That’s not a good excuse.  Men! Can’t live with them, can’t live without them.”

“At least you got some this week.  If Vegeta touches me tonight, I might explode in seconds.  And sit down before Goku has an aneurysm.  It’s bad enough you can’t come along, but I’ll have to deal with him worrying about you all night.”

“If you want, I can still go.  I’m not an invalid, just pregnant.”

“I don’t think so.  I doubt Goku would let you go anywhere until the baby is born.  Just relax and put your feet up.”

“You better hurry.  You’re already late as it is.  I’ll let Goku know to call the limo driver.”

“Thanks Cheech.”

“By the way, love the dress.  All the men are going to be lifting their tongues off the floor when they see you walk by.”

“Oh, I know.  Vegeta definitely picked the prefect dress to accentuate all of my _assets_.”

“Just make sure you don’t bend down.  If you drop something, don’t pick it up.”

“If I sneeze, my ass will be on display for the world.”

The week was up and I was ready to see Vegeta again.  If this dress didn’t get him to fuck me, I would just have to fuck him when I got him alone.

** Vegeta **

**Location: Ouji Foundation Event – Central City Grand Hotel**

The event had started an hour ago and I had yet to see the woman anywhere.  I sipped at the whiskey in my hand as I prepared myself for the speech I had written this week about Project Over 9000, but all I wanted to do was look for Bulma and get her alone.

“She just arrived with her male bodyguard,” Raditz said behind me.

“Who?”

“Don’t give me that shit.  I know you were looking for her as soon as you arrived.”

“Where’s her female guard?”

“Apparently she’s pregnant.”

I growled.  Raditz knew more about the woman and the people around her more than I liked to admit.

“By the way, that male guard of hers, do you know anything about him?”

“Not really, but you guys resemble each other.  If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were both brothers.”

“Huh, Bulma said something similar.”

I wanted to punch Raditz in the face for talking about the woman so much, but then I saw her near the bar with an unknown man.  He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around making her laugh in delight.  Once on her feet again, he had the audacity to kiss her on the cheek.  I wanted to ring the little prick's neck.  I took a step forward, but was stopped when a body appeared in the way.

“Vegeta. Raditz. Long time no see,” she purred.

Raditz sneered at the woman as I glanced between her and my woman, pissed she was blocking my path.

“Maron, I’d say it was a pleasure, but you know, it’s not.  Excuse me,” Raditz said as walked around Maron toward the bar.

“How rude,” she said childishly.

“What are you doing here?” I growled as I finished my drink.

“I came with daddy, but I really wanted to see you,” she said seductively as her wrapped her arms around my neck.

“Get your arms off me if you don’t want them broken.”

I looked up toward Bulma and caught her glare.  They were full of fire and I knew what she was thinking inside that pretty little head of hers.

“You could never hurt me.”

“No, but I know someone who would if you don’t stop touching what isn’t yours.”

“Don’t be like that sweetie.  Remember all the good times we had together in bed.”

“Which was a mistake, obviously.  I told you it was just fucking.  It’s been over for years now.  Are you really this dumb?  I knew I shouldn’t have invited your family tonight.  Go back to East City.”

“She’s pretty.  The girl you’ve been looking at for a while, but I bet she sucks.”

She sucked alright.  A tingle went down my spine as I remembered her lips around my cock, but whoever had his arms around her at the moment pissed me off further, even more than Maron was at the moment.  If I had time before my speech, I would have stomped my way across the room and ripped his hands off of her.

“I’m not going to say it again.  Get the fuck out of my face Maron.”

“Fine,” she huffed, “Nappa was a better lay anyway.  Your loss.”

With the dumb bitch gone, I looked toward the bar again to find Bulma and the man, but they were gone.  I turned my head toward the tables spread around the banquet hall and found her about to sit with Goku pulling out her chair for her.  Raditz quickly sat on her right, but before Goku could sit on her left, the mystery man slide onto the right seat before Goku could sit.

I walked up the stairs on the stage taking a few deep breaths to calm myself.  The faster I finished with my speech, the quicker I could get to the woman’s side.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen.  On behalf of Ouji Foudation, welcome and thank you for coming tonight.  My name is Vegeta Ouji and I am the CEO of Ouji Foundation.  The reason I have invited all of you today is to announce the expansion of our non-profit branch of our company in Central City.  Our first project will be called Over 9000 and our goal is to help over 9000 companies, communities, or individuals with their needs no matter how big or small.  Whether it is from health problems, natural disasters, loss of family, or social welfare, we hope to use this project to help the people of Central City.  The idea for Over 9000 came to me when I first came to this city over a year ago and I met a woman who had nowhere to go because of situations she had no control over.  Please watch this clip of said woman’s testimony on how we were able to help her.  For her safety, her voice has been augmented and a digital mosaic is covering her face.”

With the lights dimmed and eyes averted toward the screen, I looked at Bulma who was staring back.  The man next to her was whispering in her ear and had his body closer to her then I liked, but when the video started, she moved her gaze to the screen and pushed the man away.  Even though the woman would be unrecognizable to those who were still looking for her, I knew Bulma would figure out who the woman was only because Bulma knew her so well, maybe more than I did.  Her eyes came back to mine and I knew she knew.  She got up as the video ended and went to the bar to get another drink, but lingered there while I finished my speech. 

“This woman is the first of many who will benefit from Over 9000.  Please enjoy the food and music and if you are compelled to donate, we will gladly accept any amount.  Thank you and have a nice evening.”

The crowd stood as they applauded and I gave them a deep bow before getting off the stage, my eyes still locked with Bulma’s.  She stayed by the bar for a few more seconds before walking toward the balcony we had first met.  She walked through the door and left the door open.  I walked through and shut the door to lean against it.  She stared out into the city and I looked her up and down.  Bulma was beautiful, but in the moonlight, she was magnificent.

“Woman.”

She turned her head and smirked.

I wanted to run to her and lift her in my arms, but I reframed myself and walked behind her.

“Did you touch yourself while you were away?”

“No. Did you?”

“No, but I’m glad you’re finally back.”

I smirked.

So was I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want this chapter to be too long so I cut it in half and put the rest in the next chapter, which is done. I just want to make some minor tweaks.
> 
> Dun dun duuuunnnn!  
> I can't wait for you guys to read chapter 12! It's going to be the big reveal!


	11. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BV4ever convinced me to update sooner than later and I know you guys are dying to know what's going to happen next~
> 
> Enjoy!

** Bulma **

**Location: Ouji Foundation Event: Balcony – Central City Grand Hotel**

“Why were you late? I thought we were going to come together?”

“I had a last minute meeting with someone from West City.”

“Who was it?”

“His name is Bardock.”

Why was Bardock meeting with Vegeta?  Was Bardock going behind my father’s back?  Acting as casual as I could, I tried to pry more information from Vegeta as I hopped to sit on the terrace.  Vegeta was distracted with the movement of my dress as it inched up my thighs, and he didn’t notice the surprise on my face before I masked it.

“What did Bardock want to talk about?”

 “Why should I tell you anything about my business when you tell me nothing of yours.”

“True, it’s not like we’re anything to each other.  We’re just fucking.”

“Speaking of fucking, who was that man who had his hands all over you?”

“You sound like a jealous boyfriend.”

He moved so quickly I didn’t have time to react when he was suddenly in front of me.  His body pressed into mine, one hand on my throat squeezing gently with his thumb playing with my bottom lip.  I opened my legs and wrapped them around his hips as I nipped at his thumb.  Vegeta’s eyes widen slightly before he laid his other hand on my back as if he wanted to make sure I wouldn’t fall backwards.

Our eyes locked and something passed between us at that moment that hadn’t happened before in my life.  I grabbed him around his neck and drew him down as I kissed him as hard as I could.  My arms around his neck, he moved his hands to my butt as he ground his erection into my core causing our kiss to end as I moaned loudly.

“What are you doing to me, woman?”

“The same thing you’re doing to me.”

“Truce? I’ll answer your questions if you answer mine.”

“Truce, but let’s do it later after we’ve fucked.  I need you so bad right now.”

“Then let’s get the fuck out of here.”

“Let me go tell Goku I’m leaving than we can head out.”

“Let’s make it quick,” he grunted as he helped pull down my dress, placing his hands on my ass and gave a squeeze before leading us back inside.

Vegeta stepped in first, a few steps ahead walking toward the bar while I checked and fixed my lipstick using the glass on the door when Yamcha appeared in front of me.

“B, where have you been?  I’ve been looking for you since you got up from your chair.”

Yamcha was my on again off again boyfriend in West City who knew nothing of my yakuza family or lifestyle, but his family’s business partnered with my father’s legitimate business on more than one occasion when we were kids. He was different from the men who were always around me, and he was intriguing and thoughtful at first, but after a while I got bored of him and we decided to remain friends, much to his chagrin.  I was surprised to see him, but happy to see an old friend.  He had recently moved after being traded to another minor league team in Central City and came to today’s event on behalf of his parents.

“I just needed some fresh air.”

I looked up at the bar to find Vegeta talking to the girl he had talked to earlier with Raditz.  Why was she sticking her chest out at him when he obviously was annoyed by her presence?  She was trying to get what was mine.

“Yamcha, let’s go get a drink at the bar.  I’m feeling thirsty.”

“Whatever you say, babe.”

Yamcha placed his hand on my lower back as we walked to the bar, and I saw Vegeta’s eyes bore into Yamcha as we got closer.

“Get your hand off her before I cut it off.”

“There’s that jealous boyfriend act again.”

“Boyfriend?” The girl squealed.

“Vegeta Ouji is your boyfriend?” Yamcha’s head jerked.

“She’s mine so get your hand off her. Now,” Vegeta growled.

The girl pouted as she crossed her arms before stomping away as Yamcha took a step closer toward my body as if to protect me.

“Step away from my woman if you value your life.”

Yamcha looked back at me asking for reassurance.

“It’s okay, Yamcha.  You better leave before he really hurts you.”

“Okay, I’ll call you later,” he said as he gave a side hug before retreating.

“Woman, he had his hands all over you.”

“I’m loving this side of you.  Acting as if I’m yours.”

“You _are_ mine.  No one should be touching you, but me.”

“The same goes for you.  Who was that little bitch?”

“No one important.”

“He was no one important too.  Just an old friend.”

“Fuck, woman.  We need to leave, now.”

“Lead the way.”

A week away from Vegeta was a week too long and by the tension radiating off of the both of us, we needed a bed and we needed it now.  His jealousy was a turn on and after I was done with him tonight, he would also be mine.

** Vegeta **

**Location: Ouji Foundation Event – Central City Grand Hotel**

I caught a whiff of Bulma’s floral scent as she stepped closer to wrap her arm around mine as we started for the main entrance, but she stopped in her tracks when her name was called behind us.  I suppressed a groan, wanting to leave and get to a bed with the woman.

“Gine? What are you doing here?” Bulma said as she hugged the older woman.

“I invited Gine and Bardock tonight,” I answered for Gine.

“Vegeta, it’s nice seeing you again,” Gine said.

“Where’s Bardock?” I asked.

“He couldn’t make it tonight,” Gine sighed.

“I assume it had to do with the deal regarding all of our families,” I said.

I saw Bulma’s head move sharply to stare at the exchange between Gine and I, her brows drawing together.  I smirked knowing she had a million questions, but not knowing where to start.

Gine’s whole body stiffened when she caught a glimpse of something from the corner of her eye.

“Raditz? Is that really you?” she whispered with tears in her eyes.

“Mom?”

 “Gine, what’s going on?” Bulma said. “Are you telling me Goku and Raditz are brothers?  I knew they looked similar to one another, but…”

“Gine... It really is you…” Raditz whispered.

Gine walked toward Raditz with her hand raised to touch his face, barely able to reach.

“I’m so sorry.  I didn’t think I would ever see you again, but I’m so happy to be able to see you after all these years.”

“Raditz, we’re leaving.  Take care of Gine and go find your brother,” I said as I lead Bulma to the front.

“Brother,” Raditz whispered as we walked away.

“I want to know what’s going on.  Did you know about this?”

“No, but this isn’t the place to talk.  Let’s head back to my place and I’ll explain there.”

“Let’s walk back.  It’s only a few blocks and walking helps me think.”

“Will you be able to walk that far in those shoes, Cin?”

“My feet will hurt like a bitch, but I have you to rub my feet tonight,” she winked.

We gathered our belongings at coat check and exited into the chilly outdoors, heading toward our penthouses silently.

“I don’t know where to start.  The woman in the video, Raditz and Gine, being yours, you being mine, the hot jealousy.”

“We need to talk, woman, and I think we should start with why we both want Central City.”

“I agree because it would sadden me if I have to kill you if you get in the way of my plans.”

“Hmph, I’d like to see you try.”

“Can you hear them?” Bulma whispered, acting normal as we continued walking.

“They’ve been following us for a block now.”

“More like two blocks.  You’re losing your touch, Vegeta, if you could only sense them from one block back.”

“Let’s turn right at the next alley and see what they want.”

Fuck, could there have been a better woman out there made for me?  To be able to tell when we were being followed and wanting to confront them.  This woman was prefect for me in every way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe! The next chapter was fun to write and it's completed, but I want to wait a few more days before uploading it so I'll have some time to edit it a little more and to write chapter 13 out. That way I can edit it while you guys enjoy 12.
> 
> More details about Raditz's separation from his family in the next chapter!  
> And who could that mystery woman from the video be? >.<  
> Look forward to the next few chapters!


	12. Mine, Yours, and the Sons'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter turned out longer than I thought because of all the details I wanted to add in so I split it into two chapters.  
> This chapter will only be in Bulma's perspective and the next will be Vegeta's.
> 
> Citrusy chapter
> 
> Enjoy!

** Bulma **

**Location: Alleyway – Several blocks from Penthouse**

We turned the corner quickly and hid in the shadows near a doorway hidden from sight as three men came around the corner with guns in their hands.  When they were several feet in front of us, we stepped out from the doorway.

“Why are you following us?” Vegeta asked.

“Please come with us Mr. Ouji.  The president is waiting for your presence.  We will leave the lady alone if you come with us willingly,” the men in front stated, lowering his gun.

“This _lady_ refuses,” I spat.

“Please miss, we don’t want to hurt you.  We were ordered to escort Mr. Ouji and nothing more,” the man said.

“And yet you have guns,” I replied.

“Only a precaution due to his line of work.”

“I didn’t know owning a gym or starting a non-profit warranted guns.  I’m sorry Vegeta, you may be a fine piece of ass, but you are not worth getting shot over,” I played dumb since these guys obviously didn’t know who I was.

I walked toward the men with my hands up playing the dumb chick, “If you’ll excuse me boys, I’m just going to head home.”

As soon as I was close enough, I disarmed one man as I Sparta-kicked the other, scattering the gun a few feet away when he landed on his back.  Vegeta quickly followed suit as he disarmed the first man and punched him so hard he fell back, but not before the man swept Vegeta off his feet, making him land on the man.  They punched each other and rolled on the ground hitting each other in the face and other vulnerable parts of their bodies as I shot the man I had disarmed and threw his gun back onto his limp body.  I looked up to see the third man on his hands and knee wheezing for air when our eyes met then moved toward his gun.  It took a split second for us to race for the gun.  He didn’t bother to get up, but quickly crawled for his gun.  He was able to touch it before I slammed my body onto his back and knock the gun out of his hands.  He crumbled to the ground again when I jabbed at his kidney as I reached for the gun, but before I was able to reach it, he wrapped one hand around my throat and squeezed hard, cutting off my air supply.  With my free hand, I grabbed his hair and slammed his head against the pavement as hard as I could before wrapping my hand around the gun and aiming it at his head.  I caught my breath as I got up and kicked the lifeless man’s body in the stomach before turning toward Vegeta and the last man.  I picked up the first man’s gun and shot near their heads stopping their movement.

“Get up,” I said.

I passed a gun to Vegeta as he wiped blood from his lips.

“Tell the good doctor, I’ll be seeing him soon,” Vegeta spat blood as he shot the man in the legs.

When the man dropped to the ground in pain, Vegeta kicked him in the head knocking him out cold as he pulled out his phone from his pocket to call Nappa to clean up the mess we had created.

“I was caught off guard for a second when you kicked that man.”

“Didn’t think you were so weak based on how your face looks right now,” I smiled.

“I’ll show you weak,” he growled as he pulled my body flush against his.

“And here I was, able to take care of two men without any major scratches,” I joked further.

He lifted me in his arms and wrapped my legs around his hips before slamming me against the alley’s wall.  Vegeta devoured my mouth as his arms pressed my core into a rhythm we were very familiar with.  Our tongues fought with each other as I pushed against the wall to rub myself harder into Vegeta’s groin.  I bit his lip playful and pulled it away before releasing it, tasting his blood.

“Fuck, woman.  You were incredible against those two, especially with the guns.  My cock is so hard I’m going to pound into you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

“With the pounding you received on your face, I think I’ll be the one pounding onto you tonight.”

“Shit, we have to incorporate guns in the bedroom somehow from now on.”

“Let’s continue this at your place.  I want to take a look at the cuts on your face.  You’re kinda bleeding a lot.”

His eyes blazed with lust and he thrusted his hips roughly one more time before reluctantly setting me on my feet to lead us back home.  I could see the feral hunger in his eyes and in the way he walked, and I hoped he could feel mine as I pressed myself against his arm as we practically ran.  There was nothing sexier than a man beating another man, but to also be able to take the hits as if they were nothing.  No, there was nothing sexier than _Vegeta_ beating a man and taking hits as if they didn’t faze him.

“Why is Dr. Gero after you?” I asked.

“It isn’t safe to talk about it out here.”

Once inside, I lead Vegeta to the couch for him to sit while I got a wet towel to clean his face and a few bandages.  I straddled his leg to wipe at his face as he ran one hand up and down one thigh and used his other hand to run it along my spine.  He didn’t even flinch when I wiped at a gash on his forehead that might require stitches and bandaged it.

“Are you going to tell me the reason Dr. Gero is after you now?”

“Why are you asking questions to what you already know?”

“So this _is_ about 18 then.  The thing I don’t know is what makes 18 so special to him.”

“I’m sure you know about Dr. Gero’s legitimate business of trying to create and program artificial life, but do you know about his criminal business of creating and programing real people into elite assassins?”

I vaguely knew about Dr. Gero and his company, The Red Ribbon Army, but I shook my head and he continued.  He leaned back on the couch and hulled me closer to his cock, rubbing my body against his in a motion that made my toes curl.

“Well, from a young age 18 was trained to be one of his elite assassins.  When her missions called for it, she was also _programmed_ to use her body in any means necessary to get her way.  Luckily, she didn’t have to go that far, but it came very close in several situations, according to her.”

“She was sent to take care of you wasn’t she?” I asked as I started nipping at his jaw and ear.

“Very good woman.  When I first came to Central City, a selective few knew I was in the area, interested in staking a formal claim on the city, and Dr. Gero sent assassins after me.  I killed a dozen before he sent 18 who was known to be the best at seducing before killing, but I knew her.”

I stopped nibbling on his ear when I heard the word seducing, but Vegeta placed his hand on the back of my neck to press it back onto his neck as he started rubbing my ass with one hand and grabbed a breast in the other.

“Why aren’t you wearing the panties I got you?  I thought they would look sexy on you.”

“Let’s have you wear a thong for a night and see how you feel.  I’ll wear them for you if you rip them off me right away.”

“Fuck, woman.”

“The faster you finish your story, the faster you can finish in me,” I whispered as I ground harder into Vegeta’s groin.

“So imagine my shock when I saw her alive when I thought she had died when I was a kid, but it looked like she didn’t recognize me at all.  I was able to escape her the first time, but she was able to track me down again in a few days. I had the upper hand in the fight and I was about to kill her when I noticed something was off about her.  It looked like she wanted to die.  I decided to lock her up and interrogate her, but she said she’d only talk if I could get her out and keep her safe from The Red Ribbon Army.  They were programming her into the prefect assassin, but they didn’t do a thorough enough job because she started to remember who I was.”

“But the one thing that doesn’t add up is why you thought she was dead.  It seemed like you knew her before she ‘died’.”

“That’s where all of our families come into play. Mine, yours, and the Sons’.”

All the pieces were following into place now, but there were still holes I couldn’t figure out.  This would be our last night together if our plans didn’t align and, I’d have to add him to my Kill List and get rid of him soon.  My heart ached at the thought because I knew I was falling for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone read my Never Again fic (the MC au of Vegeta and Bulma)?
> 
> I've been writing the epilogue so I'll be posting it sometime in the next week or so! Look forward to it if you've already read the first chapter!


	13. I Trust You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited to share this chapter!
> 
> Citrusy chapter~
> 
> Enjoy!

** Vegeta **

**Location: My penthouse**

I reached for my belt and loosened it to unbutton my pants.  Bulma reached down to pull my shirt out and started to unbutton it slowly as I continued.

“The Oujis, the Briefs, and the Sons have all been connected to each other for about 26 years by a deal our fathers made when we were just kids.”

I looked down at her face as she took in all the information as she looked up, our eyes locking.  My shirt opened wide, her hands sprawled on my chest and abs as she took in my body as if it was her first time seeing it and she scratched her nails down my chest.  She looked like she was going to kill me if I didn’t continue talking soon and she looked absolutely breathtaking.  

“Vegeta, I…” she said hesitantly, but didn’t continue.

I smirked.  I already trusted this woman with my life, but it looked like she had trouble trusting me.

“Whatever it is woman, you can trust me because _I trust you_.”

Bulma’s eyes grew marginally wider and she opened her mouth to say something when I placed my hands on her face and drew it closer to mine.  It was the perfect opportunity to glide my tongue into her wet little mouth when she gasped in surprise.  Her hands slid into my hair and grasped it as I positioned her the way I wanted, sucking on her tongue and her lips.  Our tongues moved with each other as she started to grind her hips against mine, making my cock grow even hard if it were possible.  She ended the kiss too quickly and pushed her hands against my chest.  Bulma got up and started pacing in front of me, my eyes glued to her ass as she walked back and forth.

“Can we really trust each other because I might have to kill you if you get in my way, Vegeta.  No matter how much I like you.”

I smirked again.  She finally admitted to having feelings for me.

“I know you feel the same pull I do and stop smirking and staring at my ass.”

I removed my pants then pulled her down to settle her on my lap again.  She came willingly and rested her head on my chest.

“Woman, I’ll tell you everything if you have any doubts about whatever this thing is between us.”

She wrapped her arms around my neck and started playing with the hair at the back of my head.  This woman had no idea how good her hands felt and I wanted more of her on my body.

“The reason I want Central City is because I was getting tired of the way the Ouji Yakuza Group faltered from our original mission of helping those who can’t help themselves so I decided to branch out from my family’s style to go back to the old ways without corruption, at least less corruption.  Naturally, Central City was the perfect place to start since it was a neutral zone with no prominent yakuza family claiming it, but it was hard with the old man and his advisors denying my request over and over again.  Now with the old man passing and all the assets and the leadership on my shoulder, I moved ahead with my plan with the backing of the Ouji Yakuza Group.”

I felt her stiffen slightly, but she didn’t jump off my lap, a good sign.

“And before you think of it, I didn’t kill the old man.  I got his blessing for my new plans and he died naturally after a heart attack.”

I slid my hand into the top part of Bulma’s dress and fondled her breast, playing with her nipple, and she squirmed on my lap rubbing her thighs together.  She brought her hands to my head and shoved them into her cleavage.  I bit and sucked her nipple through the dress causing Bulma to groan.  She shifted on my lap so she was straddling me again. 

“So you’re using Over 9,000 as an excuse to get back at the corruption that’s happening in Central City?”

She quickly lifted her dress above her head to reveal her naked body, her nipples jolting out begging for my mouth. She gave my cock a few tugs before lower my boxer briefs, my cock springing forward looking angry and swollen.  Bulma licked her lips at the sight of it and I had to grit my teeth to stay in control to finish our conversation.

“Correct again.  I’m taking The Red Ribbon Army down step by step and soon they’ll be out of commission for good.”

I cupped her pussy and played with her folds drenching my fingers.  I lifted my hand and sucked on my sticky wet fingers, licking her essence from them before placing the same fingers into her mouth.   She sucked greedily before giving a hard nip, sending more blood to my cock, before taking a deep shuddering breath.

“Tell me about this deal with our families,”

“About 26 years ago, our families made a pack to never claim Central City and to keep it neutral territory after an incident that involved you, hence the initial difficultly of trying to take over Central City.  When you were a toddler, you were kidnapped by The Red Ribbon Army for ransom so they could start their own conglomerate group to become another powerful yakuza group that would rival our families.  Your parents came to my father for help and he was willing to assist your family, but my father demanded a high price and something your parents would never willingly give up for his help.”

As I talked, Bulma reached down to push my cock down so she could slide her wet fold back and forth on top of it, rubbing her entire pussy on my cock, making it wet with her juices.

“However, he was able to get you back before your family agreed upon the deal by trading your life for 18, one of our promising elite guards at the time even for her young age, and promising to stay on good terms with our family or risk total elimination.”

“What did your father want?”

“He wanted you.”

“But he never got me.  Then that means _he_ went in my stead.”

“Yes, our families were able to strike a bargain and Raditz was sent in your place. No one knew expect our fathers and Bardock became a liaison for both groups.”

“I remember Bardock not being around a lot when I was growing up, but wouldn’t Raditz have seen his father around your compound over the years?”

“Bardock has done a lot of things for my father over the years in place of our one missing so called Elite Warrior, but he was very discreet when involved with my father.  I rarely saw him and didn’t know who he was until recently.”

“Makes sense since he wouldn’t have been welcomed since he is one of my father’s top advisors.”

“Exactly and our business is all about being discreet and invisible.”

“But why 18?  Wouldn’t any person or girl do? A promising elite guard doesn’t sound like a good trade for a yakuza boss’ only daughter.”

“Not only was 18 to be an Elite Warrior, she was also training to become my wife when we were old enough.  They made it seem like 18 died in your rescue mission and I never questioned it since death is part of our lives.”

“Shit, I can’t believe my life changed the course of so many people I love.”

“Now, it’s your turn to tell me everything,” I smirked as I kissed her neck.

Bulma shifted in my arms and pulled a gun to the side of my head.

My smirk disappeared.

“I told you I’d have to kill you if our plans didn’t align and since you’ve told me your side, I guess I can kill you now,” she smirked.

This woman had balls.  Not only was she able to almost slit my throat, but she was able to hide a gun and point it to my head.  Not many people lived to tell the tales this woman would be able to if she got away alive.

I grabbed the barrel of the gun and held it to my forehead.  Her smile grew wider and she cocked the gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! So what do you guys think!?
> 
> It's a 3 day weekend so I'll try uploading another chapter or upload for my other fic Never Again~


	14. Fated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 2 weeks, but I did update last week... But it was for my other fic Never Again! Go check it out if you haven't already!
> 
> Lemon warning~
> 
> Enjoy!

** Bulma **

**Location: Vegeta’s penthouse**

Vegeta scowled when I cocked the gun and I took that moment to glide his cock inside me.

“Shit, it’s been too long since you’ve been inside me.”

The gun never leaving his forehead, I slammed my hips up and down several times before Vegeta placed his hands on my hips to steady my frantic thrusts, never loosing eye contact. 

“Fuck, woman.”

I pressed the gun harder into Vegeta’s head.

 “Any last words, Vegeta?”

He just glared.

“No? Well, it was nice having your cock while I could.  Goodbye, Vegeta~”

I squeezed the trigger and the gun went off.

“Blanks,” I shot the gun once more at his chest.

Vegeta knocked the gun out of my hand and slammed my body up and down several times before I tried to stop him to explain, but it was futile.  Vegeta stood suddenly and turned to place my body on the couch and lifted my legs so my feet where near his shoulders, his cock never leaving my pussy.  He grabbed onto the back of the couch and pounded into me several more times, my pussy drenched and my mouth opening in a silent o.  The only noises in the room were his growls and my harsh breaths of pleasure with each wet rough slapping sound.

“I knew the gun play would turn you on.”

“Woman, I’m going to pound into you all night.”

“We do have a lot of catching up to do.”

 “I don’t think I can get enough of you.” 

“Vegeta, I n-need to explain…”

“We can talk after.  That is if you can still talk after you scream all night.”

I felt the familiar sensation tingle down my legs as Vegeta ruthlessly slammed into me, but before I could orgasm, Vegeta withdrew from me.

“No!” I screamed as I tried to grab for his hips.

Vegeta smirked before he knelt on the ground; his face leveled with my pussy and started sucking on my clit.

“Shit!”

His mouth was relentlessly sucking harder and harder as my orgasm started to take over my body.  My moans became throaty and my breathing harsher as he grabbed onto my thighs so I couldn’t escape his beautiful mouth.  I looked down to see him staring at my face through hooded eyes as I screamed at him it was enough, but he didn’t relent.  I scratched at his scalp and tightened my legs around his head not caring if he had enough oxygen as my orgasm gushed out and my back arched off the couch.  My body felt like mush as I flopped back onto the couch as Vegeta gave my pussy several licks before pulling back.  I smiled as I looked at face and placed a hand on it.

“Your face is soaked.”

“That’s what happens when a woman squirts on your face.”

“It was my first time.”

“And it won’t be the last, woman.”

I shivered when Vegeta licked his lips.  I brought my wet hand from his face and tentatively licked a finger that was wet and his eyes became feral with hunger.

“You didn’t cum yet.”

“I will after I make you cum once more.”

“Hmmm, I like the sound of that.  Not a lot of men would be willing to do that.”

“I’m not like any man.”

“True, but there are a lot of men I haven’t slept with yet.”

“I’ll be the _only_ man you’ll ever sleep with from now on.”

“Until I find someone better anyway.”

“You’re mine, woman,” he growled

“Only if you’re mine, _man_ ,” I smirked and grabbed his cock.

 Vegeta’s only response was a grunt as I tugged on his cock, signaling him to stand.  I sat up on the floor as he stood in front of me, his beautiful penis near my watering mouth.

“As much as I want to cum again,” I said as my body spasmed from aftershocks, “I want your cock in my mouth.  I’ve been craving it since you’ve been gone.”

“Who am I to deny my woman?”

My woman. I liked the sound of it, but only because Vegeta was the one to say it.

I wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked down his length several times before giving the tip a lick and a kiss.  I felt his whole body stiffen and smirked at how responsive his body was for me.  Vegeta gently tugged at my hair as he cupped the back of my head with his other hand, pushing it closer to his hardness.

“Suck, woman, before I fuck your face.”

My eyes widen as I looked up at him.

“Do it.  Fuck my mouth.”

An evil glint and hunger shone in his eyes as he placed both hands on my head.  Vegeta started off slowly, going in and out of my mouth and I enjoyed the moans of pleasure that he was making, but when he started to become rougher and deeper I pushed his thighs away when I started to gag.

“Shit, I change my mind.” Trying to catch my breath.

With his hands still on my head, he said, “Fuck, too rough?”

“No, you’re too big for my mouth and I hate gagging.”

A deep chuckle can from his chest.

“Hey, don’t make me leave you with blue balls.  I’ve already cum tonight.”

“Only in my mouth.  I know you want to cum around my cock too.”

Moistening my lips, I wrapped my mouth around his cock again and started to suck before letting it slip from my lips with a loud pop.

“If you want to cum inside of me tonight, let me suck you off.  You can still thrust, just don’t go to deep.”

Vegeta gripped his penis and trailed it against my bottom lip before I opened my mouth wider to let him enter.  He gave a few shallow thrusts before demanding I suck harder.  With him in my mouth, I swiveled my tongue around playing with his hard cock before bobbing my head back and forth, moving my head faster and faster.  When I felt his body becoming rigid, I tightened my hold on him and sucked hard as I moved faster.  I placed my mouth at his tip and used my hand to jerk him off when he exploded in my mouth.  His bellow of pleasure brought tingles to my body and I loved seeing the veins in his throat throb from his climax. I quickly stood to kiss him with his cum still in my mouth.  It was a sloppy wet kiss with our tongues fighting for dominance and our spit and his cum smeared all over our faces and dripping down our necks.  Vegeta’s hand cupped my ass to bring our bodies closer together, his semi-hard penis poking my belly.  He gave slapped my ass making my pussy throb.  I gasped and moaned into his mouth as he smirked, ending our kiss.

“I love you, woman.”

I stared at his half-masted sated eyes in disbelief.

His eyes opened further and his brows drew together when I didn’t respond right away as I just stared at him.

** Vegeta **

**Location: My penthouse**

Shit, I didn’t regret saying I loved the woman, but when she just stared at me for several seconds, I felt like she was distancing herself from me.

“Bulma, if you don’t feel the same way, I understand.  I just wanted to let you know how I felt.”

“I’m sorry, Vegeta.” She looked down.

I sighed loudly when I heard her starting to laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“Your face.  Do you really think I have no feelings for you, Vegeta?”

“Woman…” I growled.

Bulma lifted her hands to cup my face.

“I mean, you’re okay and all.”

“Woman.”

“And you have the hottest body I’ve ever fucked.”

“Bulma!”

“Okay okay. No need to yell.”

I glared at her when she didn’t continue.

“No sense of humor tonight, jeez.  I love you too you big ape.”

I kissed her then.  Devouring her mouth and all the noises it made.  I lifted her in my arms like a bride and carried her to my bedroom.

“Just for that, you’re getting punished.”

“Ohh~ I hope it a sexy punishment.”

I placed her on the bed and she knelt on it pressing her naked body into mine.

“You won’t be able to sit or walk without thinking of me this week.”

“Shit, that made me wetter.”

I cupped her pussy and felt her wetness.  My penis became hard again and lifted my fingers to place into her mouth, but she griped my wrist and brought it to mine instead.  I opened my mouth to taste her, but she did something the surprised me.  As she placed my wet fingers into my mouth, she started kissing me, tasting herself while it was in my mouth.

Fuck this woman was crazy and all mine.

With a growl, I removed my fingers to cup her head to deepen the kiss and she wrapped her arms around my neck to scratch at my scalp, making my spine tingle.  She moved away too soon and moved her glorious body toward the middle of the bed, staring down at my harden cock with a hungry smirk and turning on her hands and knees.

I quickly climbed onto the bed and squatted behind her with my cock in my hand ready to enter her as I placed my other hand on the top of the headboard for balance.  Teasing her, I slid my cock up and down her wet folds and around her clit before moving it back up again.  I smirked when her calves lifted off the bed and her toes pointed in the air, indicating the start of her orgasm.

“Vegeta, if you don’t get inside me right now, I’m going to cut your dick off!”

My cock twitched in pleasure at the violence coming from Bulma.

Without warning, I slammed into her roughly, gliding in easily.  Her hands pressed against the headboard to push herself back as I placed both my hands on the head board to plow into her.  My hips jackhammered rough and hard making the bed and headboard shake, but the only sound I could hear were her screams of pleasure.  I watched as her ass bounced against my hips as I drove harder and deeper into her and gave it a slap.  Her pussy tightening as her orgasm hit her and my cock throbbed.  Bulma screamed when her orgasm hit the pinnacle as her pussy milked all the cum out of me.  I dropped to my knees and hunched over her now flat body on top of the bed, our breathing harsh and bodies soaked with sweat.  Bulma laid her face toward mine as I kissed her shoulder as she sighed in contentment with her eyes closed.

“Again.”

“So soon, woman?” I chuckled.

My cock hardened again inside of her.  She tried to get up, but I lifted her easily when I sat back on the bed, her body straddling mine, my cock never leaving her body.  I leaned back and raised my knees as she placed her hands on them before grinding her hips against me.  I watched as our collective cum seeped out of her from behind and onto my stomach.  Her hips pushed harder onto my hip bone and I knew I didn’t give her enough clit simulation when I took her from behind.  Smiling, I laid back with my hands behind my head as she took her own pleasure from my body.

When her breathing became harder and her movements more erratic, I placed my hands on her hips and lifted my ass off the bed, pounding into her from below.  Her moans of pleasure were staccato as I became relentless and my thrusts became punishing as she bounced on my cock.  Bulma screamed out when her climax hit her, but my hips didn’t stop pounding into her.  She tried to climb off of my body by pushing herself off my knees, but my hold on her hips were tight.  Her screams of ‘oh, god’ and ‘I can’t’ were music to my ears as I felt my own climax approaching.  I felt a rush of liquid gush out of Bulma as she screamed incoherently as she clawed at my legs.  Feeling her squirt around my cock was the final straw before I growled like a feral beast and came into her wet pussy not stopping my punishing thrusts into her body.  I grunted each time I slowly thrusted roughly into her body after my climax lifting her completely off the bed as her body draped down on my knees.  I felt her lightly kiss one knee and without looking at her face, I knew she was smiling contently and was well sated after her orgasm. Her body still shock every few seconds as I pulled my cock out of her body and laid her down on the bed.  I sat up quickly to grab the bottle of water on the night stand and opened it to take a drink before lifting Bulma into my arms to place the bottle to her lips.

“You prepared well.”

“I knew you’d want some room temp water so I leave a few bottles on the nightstand now.”

Bulma sighed contently as she drank.

“What happened to my punishment?”

“Choking on my dick was punishment enough, woman, but we can still have all night to remedy that.”

Her only response was licking her lips with a challenging stare.

Fuck, how could I love this woman so much after only knowing her for a few weeks?  I guess it was fated since she was intended to be mine since long before.

***

The woman had a mouth like a vacuum.  Her lips sealing perfectly around my cock as she sucked me into her tight wet mouth and the way her tongue worked had my body convulsing within minutes.

“Didn’t you get enough of my cock last night?”

“Apparently not.  I just wanted to see if I could get it up again after last night.”

Insatiable.  Bulma was insatiable for my body as much as I was for hers, but her body wasn’t the only thing I wanted and last night proved we were meant for each other.  The only thing that was left unsaid was her plans for Central City.

After a round or three of morning sex, even though it wasn’t morning anymore, we got up from bed in search of food, which was already made on top of the counter and stove.

“Nappa must have made breakfast while we were busy.”

I got some plates and made heaping plates of eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes, and assorted fruit for her and myself as she poured some coffee and juice.  Bulma was wearing one of my shirts that reached down to her thighs and my felt my dick harden at the sight of her so comfortable and well fucked.  We started eating and after several bites and some coffee later I had to ask.

“What are your plans for Central City?  The fucking all night got in the way.”

Bulma finished her bit of food and wiped her mouth with a napkin.  She lifted her cup of coffee and took a drink before setting the mug down and smiling.

“I’m here to destroy Central City.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dang~ What's going to happen next!?


	15. Do you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suspense is finally over! Or is it...?
> 
> A short chapter because I didn't have time to write and I was sort of lazy this past week... :)
> 
> Enjoy!

** Bulma **

**Location: Vegeta’s penthouse**

I loved keeping Vegeta on his toes and the words I had just said snapped his eyes to mine as I smirked.  Vegeta quickly ripped a gun from underneath the table and pointed it at my head, no trace of amusement on his face.

“Put that away before you hurt yourself,” I said as my smirk grew to playful amusement.

“I don’t think so.  I should just shoot you now so you won’t be a problem for me to handle later on.”

His gun followed my movements as I stood slowly and made my way to his side of the table.  When I reached his side, he moved his chair back so he was facing toward my body making sure he didn’t leave any openings for an attack. 

“Shoot me.”

I knew I couldn’t overpower him so I griped the gun in his hand and licked the tip before opening my mouth and placing it around the gun.  Vegeta’s eyes flashed with arousal, but his mouth grew tight with anger.

“Can you really kill the woman you love?” I asked as I straddled him and glided the gun down my chin to my throat.  “Shoot me, Vegeta, and Central City can be all yours.”

I saw the indecision flicker in his eyes for several seconds, but his hand relaxed around the gun and I took it from him.  I saw something move behind Vegeta and instinctively shot the gun.  The bullet made its way into the wall as Raditz quickly dove for the floors.

“Shit, Bulma.  It’s just me.”

“I know.  We were in the middle of something and didn’t need you to overhear anything unnecessarily.  Come back later.”

“But I’m hungry…”

I shot the gun again near his head, making him flinch.

“Okay. Okay.  Crazy ass bit…”

“Finish that word and I won’t miss next time.”

“Shit,” Raditz whispered as he army crawled back to his room.

“I sometimes forget you don’t live alone,” I said as I put the safety of the gun on before setting it on the table.  I wrapped my arms around Vegeta’s neck and stared up at him.

“Were you really going to shoot me?”

He didn’t answer and just stared at me with confusion.

“Ha! You should see your face.  Do you really think so little of me?”

“I don’t know what to think, but I’m starting to think Raditz is right.  You are one crazy ass bitch.”

I slap his cheek playfully before griping him by his chin.

“You’re lucky I like you because I would shoot anyone who called me a crazy ass bitch, even though I am one sometimes.”

“Love.”

“Love what?”

“You said like, but you meant love.”

“I do love you, Vegeta, and clearly you love me too or I’d be dead in your kitchen right now.”

“How are you going to make this work between us if you want to destroy Central City when I want to make it better?”

I smiled lovingly at him as I gave him a chaste kiss.

“And this is why I love you.  You might be a scary ruthless motherfucker to the world, but you’d be willing to compromise to be with me.”

Vegeta stared down into my eyes and I could see his mind working out different ways to make it work.

“Don’t overthink things, Vegeta.  When I said I want to destroy Central City, I meant it in the same way you did.  I just like seeing you squirm.”

His eyes bore into mine as he slowly lifted his shirt off of my body.  Once off, he took one of my harden nipples into his mouth to suck and lick, causing me to moan as I started to grind onto him.

“Won’t Raditz hear us,” I gasped, not really caring if he did catch us.

“If he values his life, he won’t leave his room until we’re done.”

***

“Vegeta, where are you?  What’s that buzzing noise in the background?”

“I’m out right now.”

“Obviously,” I rudely interrupted moving my phone to my other hand as I grabbed some food from the fridge.

“Didn’t think you would be up so early after this afternoon’s fucking so I thought I’d run out and get some things done.”

“Come back soon because your bed is too big without you.”

“Don’t get too comfortable, I’ll be back soon.”

I didn’t know what time Vegeta came back because I got too comfortable and fell asleep on his bed waiting for him to return.  I woke in the morning with his arm wrapped around my waist and my head on his right bicep.  I smiled, but my eyes widen when I looked down at his chest.  The space that was empty before now glossy with ointment and filled with raised skin and a little blood.

“You know what this means now, woman?”

I looked up to see Vegeta semi-awake and staring down at me with his trademark smirk.

“ _Do you_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of my readers! I get over a hundred readers for each chapter now and I'm just floored and awed by you amazing people!! Thanks for loving Central City and I hope you enjoy the rest as I finish it sometime in the future~
> 
> I don't know if I'll have time next week to write the next chapter. I have family from out of the country coming to visit so I want to spend as much time with the possible when I'm not working. If I do update, it'll be another short one like this chapter!


	16. It's Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorries! I was going to update this weekend, but I got REALLY sick!
> 
> Lemon warning!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Vegeta**

** Location: My bed **

“There’s no going back now, woman.  You’re mine”

I smirked at her loss of words as she looked from my chest to my eyes then back to my chest.

“Why didn’t you take me with you?” she pouted cutely.

I couldn’t help myself.  I ducked down to her level and sucked her bottom lip into my mouth before devouring it.  I lifted her easily on top of me as she spread her legs on each side of my body as I sat up, our mouths never leaving each other’s.  Bulma reached down to release my cock from my briefs as I ripped her panties off of her.  She looked into my eyes as she slowly sank down on my erection until she fully sat on me.

“I’ll go with you when you get yours done, woman.”

Bulma lifted her hips until I was almost out of her before slamming back down, making us both stutter in bliss.

“Let’s go today.”

I lifted her by the hips to motion for her to move faster, unfortunately, she was taking her time as she stared at my new tattoo.

“I like the design.”

The new tattoo symbolized us.  There was two big C’s with my family’s crest in the middle of the first C and Bulma’s family crest in the other.

“I think I’ll get it on my back on my right shoulder area since you like to bite and kiss me there so often.”

It was customary in our world for the men to get their _special_ tattoo on their chest above their hearts, but the women were allowed to place them wherever they pleased on their own body.

Bulma started to move faster, but it wasn’t fast enough.

“I guess you’re going to propose soon, too,” she sighed nonchalantly, growing breathless.

Little did she know, I bought her a ring after I had the tattoo finished.  I just had to give it to her when the time was right.

Losing my patience to orgasm, I placed my hands on her hips and griped her tightly before sliding her back and forth on my lap as fast and hard as I could as my cock disappeared and reappeared from within her.  She held on to my shoulders as best as she could as I manhandled her body to move on top of mine.  Her moans turned into screams as her whole body started to shake.

“Fuck, don’t stop, Vegeta.”

Without leaving her body, I slammed our bodies into the mattress as I changed our positions and placed my hands on her shoulders as I started to pound into her from above.  Bulma’s legs lifted into the air as I relentlessly shoved my cock into her harder and faster than earlier.

“More… Just a little more.”

The entire bed shook as I drilled down into her wet pussy.  We were so close to the edge of the bed, if we didn’t orgasm soon, we’d fall head first onto the floor.  Letting go of her shoulders, I placed them on her hips as I pulled her closer to me as I slammed down and finally we were able to get our release.

“SHIT!”

“V-Vegeta!!”

Even after we both orgasmed, I couldn’t stop pumping into her wet pussy and my cock was still hard, wanting to fuck her once more.  Her body still tingled a few minutes later when I was still pumping into her, my cock never deflating.

“Why are you still hard?”

“Shit, woman. Did you just tighten yourself?”

I thrusted my hips harder with her tightened pussy and I groaned with the new pleasure building inside of me.

“I’ve been working on Kegel exercises to surprise you.”

“Fuck, woman.  You’re so tight.”

She loosened up and I glared at her.

“What? Do you know how hard it is to hold it?  Just tell me when you’re close and I’ll tighten up again.”

When I was close, she tightened up once again and I swear I saw the stars.  Fuck, I’ll have to set a reminder to remind her to do Kegels every day.

***

** Location: Kami’s Lookout Tattoo Parlor **

“Are there any _female_ artist that can work on her?” I growled at the heavily tattooed man who worked on my tattoo the other day.

“I’m sorry, sir, but she’s on vacation for the next week,” he said as he eyed Bulma.

“Just let him _do_ me,” Bulma said, knowing the way she said those words would piss me off.

“Woman, we’re coming back next week.”

She was in front of me in a flash and moved my arms so they wrapped around her as she placed her hands softly on my chest.

“Come on,” she whispered. “If you’re _good_ and let him work on me today, I’ll be _bad_ for you later.”

My pants grew tighter as her hands slowly traveled down to my abs before quickly cupping my cock.  She twirled out of my arms and walked to the tattoo artist’s table in the back room.

The man looked nervous as he looked from Bulma to me.

“What?!” I growled.

“Umm, she’ll have to take off her shirt and bra.  Use this blanket to cover yourself with the open end on your back.”

Bulma started to lift her shirt.

“Woman.”

“What? He said to take everything off.”

I glared at him with murder in my eyes.

“I’ll give you a few minutes as I prep the stencil and ink.”

With him gone, my glare moved to Bulma’s devilish smirk, and she raised her hands above her hand signaling she wanted me to remove it for her.

“It’s too bad… No one will ever see my perfect tits again,” she said as she bounced them in her hands when her shirt was removed.

“I’d kill anyone who did.”

Bulma turned her back to me and looked over her right shoulder as I unhooked her bra.  I wrapped my arms around her and cupped her breast in my hands as I jiggled them before massaging them.  She giggled before placing a hand around one of mine and bringing it to her mouth to gently suck the tip of one finger.  I spun her around and lifted her to sit on the table, loving the way it made her tits bounce.  She spread her legs, letting me move plush against her as she pulled me in for a searing kiss.  Our tongues fought for dominance and I let her win, aroused by her dominating nature.

“Is it weird I’m getting wet thinking of you watching me getting our symbol made into a tattoo done?”

“I’m about to take you on this table, woman.”

Bulma brought the hand with the finger she sucked on to her mouth again and kissed the finger this time.

“Hmmm, maybe we can after I get it done.  You can take me from behind so you can look at it when we have sex.”

Shit, she knew what to say to wake the beast within me, and I had a tight leash on it now that I knew she was mine and only mine.

I kissed the hand that was in mine and pulled the small box out of my pocket.

“I know this isn’t romantic, but this is us.”

I opened the box for her and she looked at it with the happiest smile on her face.  There was a single, but huge dark royal blue diamond on a white gold band and she didn’t look surprised.

“I thought it’d be bigger.”

“Woman.”

“I’m kidding.  As long as your cock is big.”

“Woman.”

“Can’t take a joke.  Well, put it on me, you ape.”

I took it out of the box and placed it on her left ring finger.  Looking at how small her hand was, the diamond might have been too big for her.

“It’s perfect.”

“Now we have a wedding to plan.”

“I don’t need a wedding.  Let’s just have the people who are closest to us over for a party.  Besides, a wedding is nothing but a formality.  We are beyond what a wedding can do for us.”

Shit, she was perfect for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap!  
> I had another dream... And now I have another fic idea for my Vegebul fans!
> 
> There are Saiyans and Earthlings, but no one is trying to take over other planets (or are they... Yet to be determined). Vegeta is coming to Earth to be a representative for Vegetasai and Bulma works for the government (job to be announced when I write a summary and the first chapter). And yes, Goku is an "earthling" that doesn't know he's a Saiyan.  
> Just imagine that wild rough Saiyan sex~  
> I'm excited! I wanted to take a break after finishing this fic, but then BAM! I woke with a start and I had to write down what it was about before I forgot about it.


	17. What the Fuck?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Bulma**

** Location: Vegeta’s Penthouse **

A few days later, we had the whole gang over to announce the union of our clans through our bond.  The guys patted Vegeta on the back to say their congratulations while Chichi gushed over my new ring as we told them not to let anyone else know about our union until we were able to tell my parents first, not that it mattered to me.

I stared over at the guys and noticed the awkward exchanges between Goku and Raditz, now that they knew they were brothers.  After Gine and Raditz had their tearful reunion, the Son family reunited once again, fully knowing why they were separated from each other when Vegeta organized the gathering.  I turned my head toward Chichi to whisper.

“No wonder I was so comfortable around Raditz.  Goku and Raditz are practically the same person.”

“I’d like to think Goku is better.”

“I agree, but that’ll be a secret just between us.”

“There are no more secrets between us, woman.  What are you talking about?” Vegeta interrupted.

“Shhh,” I shushed loudly so everyone would hear. “We just said Goku is better than Raditz.”

Goku raised a hand to scratch the back of his head as he gave a few chuckles as everyone barked in laughter, except Raditz, who eventually started to laugh too.

There was a knock at the door and our eyes snapped to it as everyone instinctively reached for their guns.  Nappa went to the door to open it slightly before tucking his gun away and opening it wider for the three men carrying several boxes of pizza in.

“Pizza? I thought you guys would cater for this type of announcement,” Raditz said.

“Why would they cater for only six people?” Chichi asked.

“Because four out of the six can eat for three,” Raditz answered.

“Five out of six,” Chichi corrected.  “With this baby, I feel as though I could eat for three too.”

“Stop complaining,” I said, tipping each person as they left. “Chichi was craving pizza and whatever she and my soon to be nephew wants, they are going to get.”

“Don’t you mean _my_ nephew?” Raditz asked as he took a box of pizza and started eating.

“We’ll see about that.  I am going to be Gohan’s favorite auntie.”

“I, the _real uncle_ , will be the best _real uncle_ to my little nephew.”

“You two are going to corrupt my child,” Chichi sighed happily as she took a bite of pizza.

“Not to ruin the happy mood, but we have a second announcement,” I said.

“Raditz and Nappa, you’re being kicked out as of today,” Vegeta smirked.

“Vegeta!” I said as I slapped his chest with the back of my hand. “Not kicked out, but temporary relocated at my place.  At least until the baby is born and we can find another place for everyone to live.”

“And so we can fuck when we want, where we want.”

“Jesus, I swear if I didn’t love you…” I sighed as I pecked him on the lips and turned before he could deepen it.

“Since we’re one big happy family now, why don’t we split up the work for the Red Ribbon Army,” Goku said, changing the subject.

“Good idea, Goku,” I agreed. “I’ll get into their computer system and see what I can find out.  Goku, why don’t you and Chichi see what you can find out from Bardock and his group of loyalists back home.  Nappa and Raditz you do the same, but with your connections in the Ouji Group.  Vegeta, why don’t you get in contact with 18 again and see what else we can find out.”

All agreed to meet again at the end of the month to share what they would find and hoped we were one step closer to taking down the Red Ribbon Army.

** Location: Broly’s Bistro **

_A few days later…_

I was in the middle of my research when I receive a call from my father to have lunch in Central City the next day.  It was unusual for him to call me out to have any sort of meal without my mother unless he wanted something, but I couldn’t figure out what it could be.

I arrived at a new bistro several hours early to do more research on my laptop and to prepare myself for my father with a drink… Or three… I loved the man, but I wouldn’t hesitate to send a bullet through his head if he got on my bad side.

After an hour, I had to look away from the screen and shut the top of my laptop down as I took a sip of my third drink.  At that moment, I saw my father approaching and I stood to greet him with a hug and kiss.

“Hope you didn’t wait too long.”

“No, I got here early to work on some things and I just stopped to take a break.”

“Oh, good.”

We ordered more drinks and food as he asked if my capsule tech was ready to be used, and I told him not yet, even though I had finished them months ago.  I didn’t want him to get his hands on them, not until I knew what he was up to.  Every few minutes he would check his watch and look around as if he was waiting for someone.  He was so distracted; he didn’t notice my new ring.

“Is everything alright, dad?”

“Hmm, oh yes.  I don’t want to keep you any longer since you have so much work to do.  It was nice catching up, but I’ll let you go to finish up.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Why don’t you head out first, I’ll take care of the bill.”

“Thanks, daddy,” I said as I kissed his cheek.  “I’ll see you next time then.”

I headed toward the front door, but detoured to use the restroom before heading out.  When I can back out, I saw my father shaking hands with the last person I’d ever see him with as they left the restaurant.  I waited a few minutes before walking out to make sure I wouldn’t be spotted and started to walk down the sidewalk, dazed and confused, trying to process what had just happened.  I heard my phone ringing, but ignored the call without looking at who had called me.

Why would they be meeting each other?

What. The. Fuck!?

**Vegeta**

** Location: Expressway **

I ended the phone call through the car’s Bluetooth speakers with Nappa as I drove away from East City.  It would take another three hours until I was back in Central City, and my hands were itching to touch the woman again.  Since the boys had moved out, it was non-stop fucking.  As much as I loved having her in my bed, having her whenever and wherever I pleased made my cock harden with need.

I received a text from said woman stating she would be soon having lunch with her father at one of my associate’s bistro he had recently opened.  I had some time to kill until I had to meet with Krillin and 18 later that night so I thought I’d drive by and surprise her when I got back into Central City.

I parked the car across the street and was about to get out when I saw Dr. Brief step out before turning and shaking hands with a person I thought I would never see him with.  I quickly ducked down behind my car as I pulled out my phone to call the woman when I saw her leave moments later and move in the direction her father had went with the other person.  When I saw her ignore the call, I saw red.

I was going to kill her, but it would have to wait until tonight.

What the fuck was going on?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early weekend update because I'm going to a concert tomorrow!  
> (Any readers from the Chicagoland area that listens to Jung Joon Young and Drug Restaurant? So excited to see them!)
> 
> Also, I've already started writing my other fic. It's called Planetary Arrangements. The link is below! Tell me what you think!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280141


	18. Freely Given

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but here it finally is!
> 
> Lime/ Lemon warning
> 
> Enjoy!

**Vegeta**

** Location: Streets of Central City **

I gripped the steering wheel so hard I thought it would crumple underneath my hand.  I didn’t know if my eyes were deceiving me or if I was hallucinating.  I started the car and dialed Nappa’s number as I pulled away from the curb.

“Nappa, look into Dr. Gero and the Briefs and tell me everything you find about it asap.”

“Sure, boss.”

I started to drive in the direction the woman had walked and assumed she was walking home, but made a U-turn heading toward the safe house where Krillin at 18 were staying at.  Bulma would have to wait.  Even if she was going behind my back, I still had a mission to complete, whether I had her or not. There was no way the woman would go behind my back, but all three of them to meet while I was away… Someone would pay with their life very soon.

***

** Location: Our Penthouse **

_A few hours later_

With my gun in hand, I looked around the living room to see paperwork and photos scattered around the couch and floor, but no woman in sight.

“Woman,” I called out, but received no answer.

I walked slowly toward the terrace when the photos on the coffee table stopped my motions.  I lifted some of them up to examine closer and I gridded my teeth together when I saw Dr. Gero and the Briefs together in several photos.  Tossing the photos back down, my eyes shifted to the papers on the floor and widen in disbelief when I picked them up to read.

“What the fuck!”

I heard footsteps coming from the terrace and my eyes and gun lifted as Bulma walked in with only a silk robe on that flowed around her naked body with a drink in her hand.

“Exactly.”

She didn’t stop her movements and walked closer to me.

“Stop,” I said as I shot the gun.

The bullet flew near her head to hit the wall behind her, but that didn’t stop her.  My eyes momentary moved down her naked body and my cock jumped to attention.  It was enough time for her to disarm me and knock the gun to the ground.  On instinct, I push her to the side and dove for the gun, but she dove onto my back and was able to move it out of reach as we both struggled to get to the gun first. Bulma made a few kidney jabs to my side as I started to turn to slam her body between my body and the floor before flipping over.  Once the gun was in my hands, I aimed it at her head, but she was able to kick in out of my hands as she flipped to get on her feet.  Once on our feet again, I charged toward her and shoved my shoulder into her stomach as I wrapped my arms around her waist.  She struggled and slammed her arms into my back several times, taking me off balance as I fell to my knees.  She kneed my stomach a few times before I fell back in pain as she tried to pin my body to the ground.  Bulma was able for a few seconds before I was able to use my strength to flip our bodies over with her legs cradling my body and my arms on her shoulders.

We glared at each other, our breathing hard.  I was pissed beyond belief, but before I knew what was happening, Bulma worked on loosening my pants to release my cock to stroke before placing it at her core.

“Fuck me.”

I drove into her harshly, pounding my anger into her perfect body.  Her moans of pleasure only heighten my anger as I wrapped a hand around her throat to squeeze before moving both hands to her hips as I relentlessly slammed myself into her body harsher than I’ve ever done before.  I couldn’t tell anymore if I was pleasuring her or hurting her, but I didn’t care anymore.  All of my anger went into each thrust as her screams grew louder and more incoherent. My grunts and breathing grew erratic as my pleasure built and I soon felt the familiar tingle down my spine as Bulma’s grunts also became harsher and her nails bore into my forearms.  I growled roughly as I came inside her, but my hips didn’t stop slamming into her as her throat became hoarse from her screaming.

I laid on top of her for several seconds before moving to her side to lay on my back, my cock growing cold from exiting her body.  Her body turned to mine to cuddle into my side before she raised her head and arm to punch me in the throat.

“The fuck, woman.”

“You started it, asshole.  I’m just finishing it.”

I coughed several times and rubbed my throat as she moved to lie on top of my body.

“You always jump to conclusions and always act first before you ask what’s really going on.”

“Only when it comes to you.  The evident is clear as day. Is it so hard to blame me when everything points to my conclusions?”

“Yeah, I don’t blame you this time since it does look pretty bad, but suspect me one more time, and I’ll cut off your cock no matter how much I love it.”

“So tell me what false conclusion I’ve come to this time.”

“My family is working with Dr. Gero, but it isn’t a recent thing.”

“What does that fucking mean?”

“It means I was never kidnapped as a kid.  I was given to him freely by my father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is officially up for Planetary Arrangements!!
> 
> GO check it out!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280141/chapters/38680379


	19. Nothing would surprise me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter
> 
> Lemon warning
> 
> Enjoy~

**Bulma**

** Location: Our penthouse **

I reached down to place Vegeta’s dick back inside of me as I sat up.  A gasp escaped my lips when Vegeta follow suit as he sat up to wrap my legs around him as I sank down further onto his hips and cock.  I rested my hands on his shoulders as I savored his length inside of me.

“Mmmmm,” I moaned as I started to grind my hips. “We should have angry sex more often.  You were like an animal in heat.”

“Don’t change the topic,” Vegeta grunted as he bucked his hips in time to mine.

I tightened my pelvic muscles which caused Vegeta to swear and grit his teeth.

“Shit, woman.  I’m cumming again.”

My hips moved faster as he placed his fingers at my clit, using our cum from minutes ago to rub against it.  My body started to spasm and I drove my hips down even harder and faster until I found my release. I pressed my body close to Vegeta’s body as I wrapped my arms around Vegeta’s neck; our thrusts became erratic with our orgasm.

“Shhiiit, that felt good,” I sighed as I slid up and down a few more times as I felt his seed squirting out of him.

Vegeta’s grunts were low as he wound his arms around my body before placing one on the back of my head to lower it for a searing kiss that made my toes curl.  He stood up with my body still wrapped around his and head to the bathroom without ever leaving my lips.

Once in the bathroom, he set me on top of the counter before releasing my lips and his cock from my body to remove my robe and his clothes.  Vegeta turned away, giving a scrumptious view of his muscular ass, as he turned on the shower.  I looked down his body as he walked back toward me, and I noticed the bruises already forming on his sides.  When he noticed I was looking at him, he looked down to examine my work.

“If you weren’t my woman already, I’d have fucked you before killing you.”

“You keep saying that and yet here I am alive.  I guess we’ll never know.”

“I guess we won’t.”

“Stop doubting my intentions, Vegeta.  You know I would never betray you.”

“I know, woman.  It’s a hard habit to let go of when you live in the world that we do.”

“You’re lucky I love you or _I’d_ have killed you by now,” I chuckled as he gave me his signature smirk.

When the bathroom started to steam up, I jumped down the counter and entered the shower.  I reached for the body wash and loofah as Vegeta entered behind me, and I gave him both to start washing my body.

“Apparently, my father has been a busy man the past 30 years.  Did you know he was trying to get rid of yours for so many years that he thought an alliance with Dr. Gero would benefit him?”

Vegeta stopped him ministrations, but resumed again when I turned for him to wash my front.  When he didn’t say anything, I continued.

“I knew my father did evil things, but to give his only child away to another man,” I shuddered at the multiple thoughts that run through my head.  “That’s even low for him.”

Vegeta passed the loofah over and I added more body wash before I started to clean his body.

“But why would your father give you to Dr. Gero?”

“So he could train me to become an assassin for his benefit and for my family.  Who would expect a yakuza princess to become a cold faced killer?” I innocently winked at him.

“Tsk, like you aren’t already, but how would that benefit your family?”

“Even though Dr. Gero had nothing, he still had his elite army of assassins.  My family thought he could use that to kill off your family, and since he had no such luck with his own assassins, they thought they could use me to infiltrate the Ouji Group when I got older.”

“But the plan didn’t go the way he wanted.”

“No, my father found out Dr. Gero was trying to double cross him by working with your father too.  Before Dr. Gero was able to make a deal with your father, my father went to yours stating Dr. Gero had kidnapped me and needed his help.”

“And since Dr. Gero needed help from another group, he failed in his attempt to get rid of either group.”

“Exactly, but apparently my father didn’t learn his lesson because it seems like they are trying to work together again since your father is out of the picture now.”

“Well, shit.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

We finished our shower in silence as I left Vegeta in his thoughts as he processed everything I had told him.  After dressing, we were in the living room again looking over the pictures, masterplans, and contracts I had dug up from hacking into The Red Ribbon Army’s database.

I handed Vegeta the stack of papers outlining the contract my father and Dr. Gero had made years ago as I grabbed a stack I had yet to read.  My eyes grew wide as I read until the end of the page before looking up.

“Vegeta…”

He didn’t look up from the contact.

“Hmm.”

When I didn’t say anything more, he finally looked up.

“Vegeta… Do you know of any children Dr. Gero might have conceived?”

“I thought he didn’t have any,” he said nonchalantly as he went back to reading the contract in his hands.

“Apparently, he has one.”

“Nothing would surprise me at this point, woman.  Do you know who it is?”

“Not it. She…”

“Well, who is _she_?”

“18… 18 is Dr. Gero’s daughter.”

By the look on Vegeta’s angry face, this fact indeed surprised him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh snap! Did anyone predict that would happen!!?
> 
> Anyway, I think I'll update another chapter for Planetary Arrangements next week instead a chapter for CC. I haven't decided yet. It depends on how much writing I get done (even though the next chapter for PA is already done).
> 
> Thanks for loving my other fic so quickly!!


	20. The sooner the better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. You know how life gets in the way~
> 
> Short bc I've been working on Planetary Arrangements (I'm so excited for my new fic! The ideas are pouring into my head I don't know where to begin)!
> 
> Enjoy~

**SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO PHOENIXRADER!! YOU ARE THE FIRST PERSON TO GIVE ME 100 KUDOS (AS IN YOU ARE THE 100TH PERSON TO KUDO) ON A FIC! THANKS TO YOU AND MY OTHER LOYAL READERS! HERE'S TO 100 MORE!!**

 

 

**Vegeta**

** Location: The safe house **

I swung open the door harder than necessary as I entered, stomping my way into the living room where I knew 18 or Krillin would be at this time of night.

“Back so soon,” 18 said nonchalantly not looking away from the television.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I roared.

Just then, Krillin came from the kitchen with a gun trained on my head.  He put it down and switched on the safety when he realized it was me and not an intruder.

“What is going on?” he asked confused.

18 sighed as she clicked off the television.

“I assume you found out my relationship with Dr. Gero.”

“Dr. Gero? Don’t you mean your father?”

“Che, I never considered that bastard my father.”

“Huh, I’m starting to feel the same toward mine,” Bulma walked in, closing the front door.

Ignoring my presence, Bulma around me to greet the two and settled next to 18, resting one of her hands on 18’s rounded belly.

“Nice ring,” 18 said. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks.”

I looked between the women as a thought came into my head.

“Woman, how do you all know each other?” I sighed as I sat on the coffee table in front of Bulma.

Krillin looked nervous as he came to stand behind his wife on the couch she occupied.  Bulma turned her head to give him and 18 a reassuring look.  They all nodded to each other before their eyes came to me.

“The short version is, Krillin worked for my family and was one of our best spies, but due to certain circumstances, he works for me alone now so we had to fake his death. I helped him _escape_ and had him relocated to Central City a year ago in order for him to lay low in plain sight and to help me start my take over before arriving.”

“And that’s where he met 18.”

“Yes, I came about a month or two after to find them in love and carrying their child.”

“It was also the spark that finalized your plans to move into Central City to start your plan to eradicate the evil in the city.”

“Exactly,” she beamed her sexy smile. 

It was the one she gave when our minds linked and we were able to piece things together without saying a word to each other.  It was also the smiled that said she would be rewarding me with a sexy surprise later tonight.

“When I came to lend them my support in whatever way they needed to start their new lives, I was surprise to find they already had someone supporting them.  I didn’t know it was you until your charity party.”

“Good to know they didn’t say anything to you even though Krillin is on your payroll.”

She shot her eyes to Krillin, who flinched, but smiled and patted his hand.

“It’s a good thing he’s loyal to the right cause or I would have killed him.  Luckily, he’s needed by his wife and daughter and I’d hate to leave little Marron without a father.”

“We’re sorry we didn’t say anything to either of you,” 18 stated. “But we owe a lot to each one of you and didn’t want to betray either of you.”

“Yeah,” Krillin said. “But now that we know you two are working together, we have nothing to hide from either of you and have no doubts we will be able to take down The Red Ribbon Army.”

“If I weren’t about to give birth any day, I would gladly have been happy to assist you in killing that bastard of a father.  He brought nothing but pain in all of our lives and I hope we get rid of him soon.”

The sooner the better, we all agreed.

** Bulma **

**Location: My old penthouse**

The next few weeks blurred together with the birth of a healthy baby girl and our plans all coming together to take down The Red Ribbon Army.

I sat with a very pregnant Chichi as we waited for Vegeta to return.  The other men were lounging around as they prepped dinner.  With Chichi being pregnant and my extra work, the men became used to providing our meals as we came together to finalize our plans.  Over the past few weeks, I slowly began to corrupt the files in the Brief systems, effecting the alliance between my father and Dr. Gero, and by tonight, their alliance would be on the brink.

I was chatting with Chichi about Gohan’s arrival when Vegeta entered with a smile.

I ran into his arms and kissed him like it was our last.  We broke away reluctantly when we heard grumbles of ‘get a room’ came from behind us.

“It’s time to bury them for good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Planetary Arrangement will be out this weekend! Look out for you (or you know, bookmark it so you get notification when I update)!
> 
> Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving break/ holiday!
> 
> Edited 2 hours later:  
> I couldn't wait and finished chapter 2 (of Planetary Arrangements) earlier than anticipated! GO read it now!!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280141/chapters/39238668


	21. Finally time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow day! I didn't have to go in to work today bc of the snow! (Anyone else from the Midwest/ Chicago area?) 
> 
> Here's an early update bc I basically had a 6 day weekend! I love working at a school!
> 
> Lemon warning!
> 
> Enjoy!

** Bulma **

**Location: My old penthouse**

“So what’s the plan?” Raditz asked.

I looked at Vegeta and he gave me his signature smirk with a nod.

“We’re going to take every dollar my family has to make them come to me for help,” I began.  “And when my father comes, Vegeta and I will handle him.”

“Once Dr. Brief is taken care of, Bulma will go directly to Gero to strike a deal with him using her capsule devices as a cover, and we know he’ll take the bait because his financial deal with the other Brief will be terminated,” Vegeta continued.

“But what about his elite assassins?  Won’t they try to kill us?” Chichi asked.

“That’s where Vegeta and 18 come in,” I answered. “From what 18 has told us, his assassins aren’t loyal to him, but to power and money. And who’ll have the most power and money once my father and Dr. Gero are taken out?”

“We will. So I’ll use Project Over 9,000 to find the families they were taken away from, relocate and/ or assimilate them into the real world again, or give them the choice to join our new Central City Yakuza group the Oozaru.  18 said she would be willing to train or take care of them if they were to join the group.”

“I love it when you finish for me,” I seductively looked at Vegeta.

“And I love it when you _finish_ me,” he replied with a grin.

“And I wished someone would finish me,” Raditz said making a gun with his fingers and shooting himself in the head.

“That can be arranged,” Vegeta and I said at the same time.

“Great, so when do we start?” Goku asked.

“Tomorrow.  I’ve started to corrupt their servers and I’m just one click away from transferring all the Brief funds into my account.  Once my father figures out his money is gone, he’ll be crawling to me by the end of the week.”

“Then we’ll slowly infiltrate our way into The Red Ribbon Army once Dr. Gero has no choice but to come to Bulma for help,” Vegeta said.  “I’ve already found some of his elite assassins like 18 who are willing to join our side and help take Gero down.”

“And by the end of the month, Gero and my father will be permanently out of our lives.”

** Vegeta **

**Location: Our penthouse**

Adrenaline was pumping through my veins as I thought about how close we were to finalizing our plans as I slipped into bed.  The woman exited the bathroom in nothing but her silk robe, moving to her vanity to put on her lotions and such, as she talked on the phone.  I made my way from the bed to the bench she sat on and lifted her so she sat across my lap.  Lotion in hand, I took it from her and applied some to my hands before applying in to her legs.  Loosening her robe, she silently indicated for me to apply it all over her body as she still talked on the phone.

“I can’t believe Marron can already sit up.”

I applied more lotion to my hands as I moved up her body.  Her thighs, her stomach, and then her breasts.  Her breath hitched slightly when I tweaked her right breast then her left before I pushed her robe off completely to lather more lotion onto her back and arms.  Bulma shifted her body around until her naked form was straddling my hips.  Groaning, I placed my hands on her hips and ground her against my growing erection making her exhale a breathy gasp from her lips. 

“Get off the phone,” I whispered into her ear as I gave it a nibble.

She started grinding herself onto me, but didn’t end her call.

“Do you need anything?  I can get whatever you need when I visit.”

The next several minutes, she yeah and uh huhed as I kissed her neck and breasts.  When I bit one nipple, a moan escaped her lips, but she was able to cover it up by coughing and clearing her throat.

“Sorry, but me too.  I love that baby smell.  Marron is not going to leave my arms when I see her and I’m going to smell her all day.”

“Woman,” I whispered so 18 wouldn’t be able to hear on her side. “If you want a baby so badly, I can give you one right now.”

I wrapped her legs around my hips, pulling my briefs off as I stood, and lifted her up.  Walking over to the bed, I made sure to grind her core against my abs roughly before I plopped her onto the bed.  She gave a small yelp at the sudden fall and I used her moment of surprise to pull her legs apart as my mouth descended on her pussy.  Bulma was wet and I groaned at her taste in my mouth.  Grabbing her thighs, I pinned them up until her ass was in the air in the position I wanted as I began licking her from her ass to her clit.  Her free hand clutched the sheets tightly as I quickened my licks, burying my face everywhere I could.

“He’s trying to be helpful, 18.  It’s his first time having a kid and having someone to take care of.  Krillin just loves you and Marron so much so give him some slack.”

Was the woman not going to get off the damn phone? An evil thought came to my head as we made eye contact.

Letting go of one thigh, I pushed two fingers into Bulma as I sucked on her clit, making her gasp in pleasure.  I moved my fingers in and out of her, loving the wet sound it made each time I entered her sweet body.  I released her clit and lifted my gaze to hers as I curled my fingers upward to find the spot I wanted and started to shake my hand gently before getting a little rougher and moving faster.  Knowing what I was about to do, she abruptly gasped her goodbye and tossed her phone to the side of the bed.

To my surprise, she quickly shifted her body away from my touch and pulled on the hand that was just inside her.  Following her lead, she pulled me toward her and had me sit in the middle of the bed as she straddled my hips before sinking down on my cock.  Hissing at her warm wet and tight core, I placed a hand on her neck, bringing her lips down so I could ravage her mouth as she quickly moved her hips back and forth.  The kiss was sloppy and messy as I tried to kiss her, but with her orgasm about to hit, she was gasping and moaning more than kissing back.  Not wanting to disappoint the woman, I grabbed her ass and flipped our bodies over, slamming her onto the bed.  She screamed in pleasure as I held onto her hips and pounded in and out of her as her hands rose to push against the headboard to drive her hips harder into mine.  Grunts and groans escaped my throat as I felt her tighten and her screams of pleasure escaped her lips as I drove into her relentlessly.  I felt my balls tighten as her orgasm continued and with a growl, I felt my seed explode inside of her tight pussy.  I slammed into her several more times, prolonging our orgasm as I felt our cum leaving her body with each thrust.  Not wanting to crush her, I flipped our bodies so she was on top and to my delight, she slid herself up and down my semi-erect cock inside of her.

“Would you really give me a baby if I wanted one?”

“I’m surprised we haven’t had one already with the way we fuck.”

“Someone has to be the responsible one.  You never use a condom anymore because you’re so impatient to get inside of me.”

“I’m the impatient one?  You’re the one always jumping on top of me.”

She kissed my chest where her head laid.

“Maybe one day, but I’m not ready for a kid right now.”

“Just tell me when, and I’ll be ready to go.”

“Oh, you want to be the father of my child? And here I thought I’d ask Raditz.”

I flipped our bodies again and sat up with our bodies still connected to each other.

“Very funny,” I said as I ground her clit against me.

** Bulma **

**Location: Our penthouse**

I woke the next morning with Vegeta’s body wrapped around my waist, one of his legs in-between mine.  I turned in his arms and he tightened his hold as I drew closer to him.

“Wake up. We have a lot of do today.”

He pushed me onto my back and rested his head on my bare breasts.

“Five more minutes,” he said as he lazily licked a breast before doing the same to the other.

“Who needs a kid when I have one already,” I laughed.

“I’ll show you who’s a kid.”

He grabbed one of my hands and moved it to cup his hard cock.  I stroked him a few times before pushing Vegeta onto his back and slowly lowering myself onto him.  Without opening his eyes, he smiled as I started a slow pace, gliding up and down his body.  As much as I loved the rough and frantic sex we tend to have, it was nice to slow it down once in a while to show each other how much we loved each other.  When we went slowly, we learned new things about each other’s body and where we were the most sensitive.  I licked the area between Vegeta’s neck and shoulder before nibbling the area causing his whole body to spasm.  I smiled when I thought back to the first time I had him cum so hard while riding him and biting the same area.  After finding this sensitive spot, I touched it for several days afterwards and his whole body would shiver.  Within seconds, he would have me on my back on any surface available.

Vegeta cupped the back of my head and told me to bite harder as he started to move his hips in time to mine.  He grunted when I complied.

I pushed myself up and steadied my body by placing them on his chest.  He easily moved one of my legs in-between his, granting fuller access into my body and hitting the spot inside of me that made my toes curl.

“We’re going to finish this today,” I said between gasps of pleasure.

“All of our planning is almost complete,” he grunted through gritted teeth.

We came together as we both gasps out a yes.

 We took our time to clean up and showered before we put on clothes and headed over to my old place, hand in hand.  It was finally time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is coming to a close real soon! I've completed chapter 22 already, just need to edit and possibly add more, but it's a good one!!
> 
> Also, chapter 3 of Planetary Arrangements is up! Go check it out!!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280141/chapters/39308947


	22. Last thing I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December!
> 
> So I went back to read the first fanfic (Mine, but Yours) I wrote about a year ago and wow... My writing has gotten so much better. There was so much potential my first fic could have had. Haha! Maybe one day I'll go back and rewrite it to make it better?
> 
> Enjoy!

** Bulma **

**Location: Capsule Corp. Tech branch office building – Downtown Central City**

_A few days later_

“Hi, dad,” I answered the phone as I stared at Vegeta sitting across from my desk. “I heard what happened and saw on the news that our stock is going down.  What’s going on?” I tried to sound somewhat hysterical.  I rolled my eyes as my father said things in a panic over the phone, half of which I couldn’t understand.

“Do you think they’re going to get into my portion of Capsule Corp. too?  When I just finished my capsule technology too...”

“My girl, your capsules will save us from going bankrupt!  I’m in Central City right now.  Where can I meet you?”  He sounded breathless and it made me smile.  He took the bait.

“I’m at my office right now.  Come here.”

“I’ll be there in 30 minutes.”

I hung up the phone as I rounded my desk to sit on Vegeta’s lap.

“You look sexy in all black,” I whispered into his ear.

“So do you, woman,” Vegeta said as he slide his hands up and down my thigh.  “Especially with the all the weapons you have strapped to your body.”

“Too bad we only have 30 minutes.”

“We’ve done it in less time than that.”

“The sex isn’t the problem.  It’s the bulletproof clothing I’d have to take off and put back on that’ll take too much time.”

“You’ll have plenty of time to do that when this is all over,” Goku said from the doorway.  “The building has been cleared of all personnel.  I’ll escort Dr. Brief and his guards up when they arrive.”

I stood from Vegeta’s lap, but he pulled me down again.

“Thanks Goku.  Bring him up to the rooftop.”

Goku nodded and left.

I turned to face Vegeta and gave him a kiss before getting up and pulling him up and out through the door.

“Come on.  Let’s get this over with.”

***

**Location: Rooftop of Capsule Corp. Tech branch office building**

“Only two guards?” I said as my father exited the building onto the roof.

“Bulma, what’s going on?  Why are we meeting on the roof?” he said nervously, looking everywhere but at me.

A gun shot went off and one of the guards fell dead from a bullet wound to the head.

“What the fuck!?” my father screamed as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Vegeta who was fighting with his fists against the other guard, their guns scattered to the side.

I quickly shoved my father until he fell to the ground, the shot narrowly missing Vegeta by a few inches.  His gun scattered several feet away and I pistol whipped his head several times before flipping him over with my boot.  Aiming the gun at his head, I raised my boot to step on his throat, slowly cutting off his air supply.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?” I spat.

His eyes grew larger.  Not expecting him to have any strength, I was surprised when he pushed my boot away and swept my feet from under me, my gun scattering a few feet away.  I landed on my back and he used the opportunity to wrap his large hands around my throat.  I clawed at his hands and arms, but he was still physically stronger than I was despite his age.

“My girl, you have no idea who you’re dealing with.  You chose the wrong side when you decided to whore yourself to the Ouji brat.”

I saw spots in my vision as I tried to get air into my lungs.  Grabbing one of the knives I had in a holster, I stabbed my father several times.  With a yelp of surprise, his grip loosened on my throat to clutch his side.  Gasping for air, I tried to get up when pain radiated near my shoulder right above my chest.  I screamed in pain when the knife was drawn out as my father was lifted off my body and hurled away.

“Fuck! Bulma, are you okay?” Vegeta yelled as he disarmed my father.

I put pressure on my wound and got up slowly.  Luckily the Kevlar vest was thick enough to take most of the knife, but I knew the knife was embedded several inches in my chest where I was stabbed.  I could feel my blood pooling and spilling over, saturating my clothes.

“I’m fine,” I winced with each breath.

I slowly made my way over to them, picking up my gun.  Vegeta had my father pinned face down on the ground.

“You stupid bitch.  I knew I should have sold you off to the Ouji’s when you were younger.”

“You tried that, but it didn’t work out. Remember?”

“You two have no idea what’s really coming.  You think _WE_ are the greatest threat.  Think again.” 

“Shut the fuck up, old man,” Vegeta said as he slammed my father’s head against the ground.

“Any last words, _father_?”

He laughed hysterically.  “You’re all dead. Hahahaha!  You won’t survive what’s coming next.  All going to die!”

“Goodbye papa…” I said as I shot him twice in the head.  Tears fell down my face as I looked down at the dead man at my feet.  Even though he was a cruel man, he was once a loving father who adored his daughter.  I shivered as Vegeta wrapped his arms around me to rest my head into his chest.

“What do you think he meant by that?” I sniffed.

“We’ll figure it out later.  We need to stop the bleeding before you bleed out.” 

I smiled sadly up to Vegeta before everything went black.

** Vegeta **

**Location: Our penthouse**

I watched Bulma sleep in our bed as an IV dripped to her left.  The family’s doctor said she would be fine with some rest and prescribed some antibiotics before leaving.  As soon as the doctor left, I climbed into our bed as gently as possible and wrapped my body against Bulma’s without waking her.  I must have fallen asleep next to her because my mind replayed Bulma being stabbed on the roof by her father.  I woke with a start, my heart of pumping erratically in my chest as I raised a hand to her face to feel her silky skin, affirming she was alive and in my arms.

Her eyes fluttered before opening.

“How long have I been out?”

I looked over at the clock on her night stand.

“About 6 hours.  Luckily, the knife didn’t hit anything vital inside of you. Doctor said you fainted from exhaustion and stress, but mostly from the blood loss.”

“Well, you have been keeping me up with all that sex.  Let’s keep it down to 3 times a night.”

I smirked.  Only this woman would joke about sex in a situation like this.

“Says the one who initials most of it.”

“Hey, if you can’t keep up with me, I could find someone else.”

“Woman…”

“So serious~”

“You need to rest more.”

“I’m fine,” she said as she tried to get up.  She winced in pain as she clutched her chest before settling back in my arms.

“Just for today.” 

Bulma went to grab the hand that was stroking her cheek, but came up short when the IV stopped her movement. 

“What happened?”

“I might have punched a wall or two while we were waiting for the doctor.”

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

“I won’t.  Now rest.  I’ll prepare everything for the next phase of our plan.”

“But,” she started to say, but I could see her eyes were already starting to droop.

I started to detangle myself from her body and she started to get up with me, but I gently pushed her down.

“No buts.  I’ll join you back in bed again after I update everyone with the next phase.”

“Okay.”  Her eyes already closed and half way to sleep.

I kissed her forehead before heading out of our room.  I was ready to kill Gero, even if it was the last time I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! I am floored by all the love Planetary Arrangements had gotten! Just wow! It'll definitely be the most read fic I'll have written by the way I've seen the "hits" coming in!  
> Thanks so much! I'll be updating the next chapter some time in the coming week~


	23. Over a Trillion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is the longest chapter I've ever written (not that a write a lot per chapter)!
> 
> Enjoy!

** Bulma **

**Location: The Red Ribbon Army Headquarters – Central City Division**

Word always spread quickly in our line of work and by the time I entered The Red Ribbon Army’s headquarters in Central City, everyone was bowing deeply as I passed them.  It felt like I had killed my father weeks ago when in reality it had just been two days before.

Dressed in black from head to toe, I looked at my two bodyguards who were similarly dressed in a matching all-black suit ensemble with sunglasses and ninja like masks around their faces.  I took off my sunglasses and smirked at security as we passed their desk and straight to the elevators.

“Excuse me, Ms. Brief,” one of the guards said. “But we need to ask for your guards to remove their masks so we can identify them before they enter the building and to search them for weapons.”

We stopped in our tracks and I turned slowly to the man with a glare.

“What is your name, _boy_?” I spat.  The man was clearly older than I was, but I’ve come to like the way the older yakuza members referred to people they didn’t know, frighten them into submission.

“M-myuu, miss.”

“Well, Myuu,” I calmly said as I took out my gun and aimed it at his head with a smile on my face. “Should I shoot you and not meet with Dr. Gero because you angered me or will you let us up without a problem?”

“I’m sorry, miss, but it is protocol…”

I shot him in the head as everyone inside ducked for cover except for my party.

“Opps,” I shrugged as the other security guard stood back up. “Does anyone else have any objections? No, I thought not.”

We turned as one toward the elevator as it opened and entered.  Before the doors closed I turned toward the lobby and smiled brightly.

“Call Dr. Gero and tell him I am not happy as it is and if our deal doesn’t go the way I want, everyone here is dead.”

Once the elevator doors closed, I turned away from the camera and relaxed my body as I clutched at my chest, pretending to adjust my outfit so it looked like I was prettying myself up for anyone who was watching.

“Are you okay?” Goku asked on my left, moving slightly to help me.

“Don’t move out of position or it’ll look suspicious,” I whispered as I breathed through the pain.

“I knew it was too early to come.  You should have rested at least a day or more,” Vegeta said on my right.  “But damn, did it look sexy.  If we were alone, I’d fuck you in the elevator right now.”

“And have our covers blown.  Not part of the plan _boy_.”

I saw Vegeta’s body shudder slightly from my peripheral vision.

“Once we’re done here, I’m going to fuck you into next week, woman.”

“Guys, could you not talk about this.  It’s like hearing my siblings talking about fucking each other.”

I turned back toward the door and lightly padded Goku on his arm as the doors opened.  Dr. Gero was already standing at the elevator doors waiting for us.

“I am so sorry with what happened downstairs,” Dr. Gero said nervously as he led us from the elevator.  “Good help is hard to come by these days.”

“I know what you mean.  You can never know who to _trust_ nowadays.”

We walked by the receptionist and entered his office.  Dr. Gero pulled out the seat in front of his desk for me before he went around seating himself at his desk.  I made a motion with my hand and Goku turned around to guard our backs as Vegeta stood beside me as we watched Gero.

“I heard about your father.  My condolences.”

“Thank you.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did he pass?”

“He passed peacefully in his sleep after a heart attack.  He didn’t want anyone to know especially since that’s how the former Ouji head passed.”

“Oh my…”

“Even though it saddens my heart, it was better that he passed for the sake of _my_ company.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed Capsule Corp. stocks has risen quite significantly in the past few days after the plummet it had taken days before.”

“I was able to fix my father’s careless mistakes easily as the new leader of the Brief Yakuza Group.”

“Of course, which it is an honor for you to grace me with your presence as the new leader.  I was surprised when you asked to meet with me.”

“My father spoke fondly of you in his last few days so I thought it would have been a good move to have this initial meeting especially when he mentioned you would be interested in my capsule technology that I have developed.”

“With your permission, I thought we could have a partnership of sorts if I were to invest in your capsule technology.”

“It would have to be a very high investment on your end.”

“How much are we talking? A few hundred thousand is nothing to me.”

“So little.  I’m asking for 100 million.”

Gero’s mouth opened and closed several times without making any sound.  It was good to see him so speechless, especially since I didn’t need the money.

“So much for just your capsule technology is not worth it.  I would go bankrupt”

I glared at him for his comment and he squirmed in his seat, regret instantly showing on his face.  How dare he think my technology was not worth millions.  Another mark against him and I would make him regret saying those words aloud to me.

“I mean… Not saying your capsule idea is not worth it…”

“I know exactly what you mean, but the money is not only for my capsules, but also the backing of the Brief Yakuza Group.  We will have your back in whatever you may need as long as it aligns with my plans and needs.”

He hesitated.

“I could also show you how my capsules work if you need a demonstration.  I have already started using prototypes to smuggle guns and weapons across the country.  Amongst other things you might be interested in.”

That brightened his eyes in fascination.

“I heard your trafficking business has been hit with a snag.  Perhaps my capsules can be helpful for that part of your business.  I’ve started to experiment with transporting living creatures with it, and I’m close to a breakthrough.”

It was a lie of course, but he didn’t need to know that.  To subject any living thing to be capsulized when I didn’t know what it would do to it genetically disgusted me, and I vowed to myself that anything I created would never harm a living being.

His eyes widen. “You would be alright with my use of your capsules in that sort of business?  From what I heard…”

“From what you heard, what!?”

“Nothing nothing.  I think this will work for the both of us.  How soon can I see a demonstration of your capsules?”

“As soon as you have my money ready.”

“… I can have it ready by the end of the week.  Would that be okay?”

“Have it ready in 3 days,” I said as I stood.  “Come to my newly model labs at the Capsule Corp. office by then or we don’t have a deal.”

Gero gritted his teeth, but he shook my hand.

Now to ready for the final phase of our plan.

** Vegeta **

**Location: Our penthouse**

The woman was brilliant and too goddamn sexy when she was in her business mode.  If she wasn’t hurt, I would have pinned her to the elevator wall on the way down from Gero’s office and fucked her brains out. I adjusted my cock for the hundredth time that day telling myself to have patience.

Once we were in the safety of our home again, she walked over to the couch and sat while lightly rubbing her stab wound.

“Woman, you’re not fully healed yet and need to rest again.”

“I need to change the bandages again.  I might have loosened some of the stitches earlier.”

I let out a harsh breath as I went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, muttering under my breath about stubborn ass women.

“I heard that!  I’m only as stubborn as you are and you wouldn’t want me any other way, buddy.  Now hurry up and help with the new bandages so you can kiss it all better.”

Sitting on the coffee table in front of Bulma, she carefully lifted her left arm as I removed her shirt, trying to not cause her any more pain.  She winced when I got to her right side, but she masked her pain quickly when she noticed I was watching her intently. Sure enough, there was fresh blood on her bandages.

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“The doctor said to stay in bed for at least four days, but here we are, shooting people and meeting psychopaths.”

“I’ll rest once we get rid of Gero.”

“You were fucking stabbed, woman.  I don’t want you to get an infection.  I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t.  Vegeta, I won’t leave you so early when we have so much left to do.  I promise to take it easy and not kill anyone else until I’m fully healed.  I love you.”

“Not as much as I love you, Bulma.”

The woman rose from the couch after I restitched her wound, rubbed some antibiotic cream on it, and the new bandages were in place.  She climbed onto my lap to kiss the furrow between my brows then each cheek before placing a chaste one on my lips.  I carefully wrapped my arms around her waist as she tried to deepen the kiss.

“I want you. Now.”

“Woman…”

Her hungry mouth moved to my throat as she placed kisses on it.  I growled in pleasure and frustration when she reached my ear to nibble and suck.

“The doctor also said no _strenuous_ exercises for a week.”

“But I need you,” she purred as she rotated her hips into mine, but she gasped in pain.

Gently, I pulled her face back to stare at her pained expression.

“We can wait a few more days until it doesn’t hurt as much.  With your insatiable nature, I’m sure you’ll be clawing at me at every opportunity, but imagine how explosive it’ll be when we can get fuck again.”

“Such a romantic.  We’ll see who’s going to be making jokes when _I_ hold out on _you_.”

“Woman, I doubt you’d be able to resist my body if I were to walk around you naked.”

“Don’t be a tease.  I’ll be jumping on you when you least expect it when I’m better.”

“I can’t wait until you do.”

***

A day after meeting with Gero, I received a call from him directly.  I quirked an eyebrow as I looked toward the woman who stared back at me as Nappa handed me the phone.  I pushed the speaker button.

“Speak.”

“Hello, Vegeta.  I’ve been meaning to call you, but you know how business goes.”

“Yes, what is the nature of your call, Gero?”

“I know its last minute, but I was wondering if you had time this evening to meet for a drink.  I would like to speak with you about your Over 9,000 foundation, among other things…”

“Cut the crap and tell me why you’re really calling. I’d hate to cancel my plans if it’s not worth my time…”

I had nothing else planned for the evening except watching movies with my woman, but I was intrigued with what Gero was planning.

“I have something that might make you richer than you already are by taking down a certain company, but I’d rather speak in more details face-to-face.”

“And why would you think I would be interested in helping you take this company down?”

“Because if we are successful, we’ll profit at least 800 billion… Each.”

My eyes widen at the number.

“There’s no possible way a company is worth so much.”

“Meet with me tonight and I’ll provide more details.”

“Fine.  Meet me at Kame House at 9.”

“It’ll be a pleasure working with you.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself Gero.”

“I’m sure we’ll be able to make some sort of agreement.  Until tonight then.”

I hung up the phone and stared at it until the screen turned black.

“There’s no possible way a company in Central City is worth that much…” Nappa said taking his phone back.

“Woman, can you hack into any database and see what company is worth that much?  Shit, we should get to them before Gero does.”

My gaze moved to the woman when she didn’t say anything.

“Woman?”

“There’s no need to look into it.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because it’s Capsule Corp.  My tech part of Capsule Corp.”

“You’re telling me Capsule Corp is worth over a trillion dollars?”

“Almost.  With my capsule tech, it’s projected that I’ll be a trillionaire within the next five years.”

“Holy shit…” Raditz whispered.  “How can capsules that are virtually purses that can shrink be worth trillions?”

“You’re thinking too small.  It’s not my capsules, but the concept of my capsules. I’m talking about capsulized storage for food, water, and medicine to be sent to disaster ridden areas or third world countries. Or capsulized cars and motorbikes.  Whole houses and buildings.  The possibility is endless.”

Bulma got up and walked toward Raditz.  She smiled deceptively before punching his throat. Hard.

“Don’t call my capsules a purse.”

Raditz wheezed and clutched his throat as Nappa roared with laughter.  A chuckle left my lips as she moved away from Raditz and toward me.

“He’s planning to double-cross me by using you somehow.”

“And history repeats itself.”

“The idiot must not know we’re together.”

“Guess not.”

“Meet with him tonight and we’ll plan from there.”

I gently wrapped my arms around her waist so her body was flushed with mine.

“How’s your wound?”

“The stitches are still in place.  I didn’t punch him that hard.”

I chuckled deeply and I saw Bulma shiver at the sound.  God, I loved this woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a badass Bulma! You go girl!
> 
> Also, I'll be updating every other week until the end, alternating with Planetary Arrangements each week! If you haven't already, go check it out!
> 
> With winter break coming up, I'll probably update more frequently! One more week! I'm getting REAL tired of some of my students. Hahaha! Can't wait for break!


	24. Stupid man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! It's almost over! I have one more chapter planned after this!
> 
> Enjoy!

** Vegeta **

**Location: Kame House Bar – Downtown Central City**

I entered Kame House and saw Gero at the end of the bar with a drink in his hand and two guards near him.  Scanning the bar, I could tell at least 5 other guards were scattered amongst the other patrons at the bar.  Gero stood when one of his guards alerted him to our presence.

“Vegeta, it’s good to see you again.” 

“Gero.”

“Please come this way.  I’ve reserved a private booth.”

Nappa, Raditz, and Gero’s guards turned from the table to guard us as I poured myself a glass of whiskey from the array of alcohol already set on the table.

“What company are we here to discuss?”

“There’s no hurry, Vegeta.  Why not take your time and drink some more?”

“Because I have a warm woman in my bed, waiting for me.”

“Ah, she must be a beauty in order for you to be so eager to get back.”

He had no idea Bulma and I were together.  I gave him a deadly glare.

“Have you heard of Capsule Corp?”

“Do you think me an idiot?  Who hasn’t heard of Capsule Corp and the Briefs’.”

“O-of course, my apologizes. As you know, with the death of the leader, his daughter has taken his place.  She is a technological genius, but she is a mere woman and new to power.  My plan is to take her out and take over Capsule Corp with the Ouji backing.  You are the only ones who can help me take over successfully in Central City.”

“Besides the money, why should I help you?”

“Because our partnership wouldn’t just end there.  Think of the possibilities we could have if we were to join forces.  We’d be unstoppable.”

“I’m skeptical about the price you deem Capsule Corp is worth.  How can I be sure it’s worth that much?”

Gero pulled out a manila envelope and slid it across the table.

“I have done my research on the company.  Go through these papers and decide for yourself.”

I didn’t have to see his research to know he told the truth, but I skimmed the papers as I pretended to read over them.

“If you are still skeptical, why not join me tomorrow for a demonstration.  The girl is willing to show me how her tech works at her headquarters.  I heard you are apt with technology yourself and I am sure we can work together to figure it out once she is taken care of.”

“And when will she be taken out?”

“After she successfully shows us how to work her capsules, I was planning on killing her in her own labs after the demonstration.  I’ve already have a pretense of striking a deal with her when in reality I’m going to kill her myself.  She has humiliated me for the last time and I will not be mocked by a mere girl who knows nothing of my struggles.”

“If we are to become partners, my offer is 80-20 in my favor.”

“That is ridiculous! It should be 60-40.”

“And it sounds to me that you have no other choice.  Who else has the knowledge to take over the technology part of this company or the willingness to back a weak group as yours?”

His hand tightened around his glass as he downed the rest of his drink.

“You drive a hard bargain, but deal.”

** Bulma **

**Location: Capsule Corp. Tech branch office building – Downtown Central City**

We waited in my lab for Dr. Gero’s arrival.  Vegeta watched as I worked and tinkered with another prototype I was working on for my capsule technology.

“Have I ever told you that you look ravishing when you’re working?  I could just _eat_ you.”

“Enough to have a quickie here and now?”

“Perhaps one day.  I also want to do it in your office. On your desk, chair, against the windows.”

I felt my inner muscles contract at the thought as ideas flowed into my head.  Just a few more days and I’d fulfill all of those fantasies.

“You should head down to the lobby before Gero arrives.  Wouldn’t want him to think this is a trap.”

Vegeta stepped into my personal space to give a toe curling kiss that left us both breathless before he left to finally finish what we had planned.

***

“I hope you don’t mind that I brought an associate of mine who was very interested in your capsule idea when I mentioned it to him…”

I shot Gero a menacing glare as he continued.

“This is Vegeta and he is willing to also invest after the demonstration.”

I turned toward Vegeta with a smile and lifted my hand in greeting.

“Well then, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” he said as he lifted my hand to his lips to kiss.  “I believe we have met briefly before at my charity event.”

My hand tingled at the contact of Vegeta’s lips and tried not to react, but he knew what to look for in my demeanor and he smirked as he took a step back.  I’d have to remember to add role playing to our list of things to try.

“Yes, I have been meaning to contact you about Over 9,000, but perhaps another time.  Please follow me to my personal lab and I’ll show you what my capsules can do.”

We reached a door with a keypad lock and we entered after I put in the password, but turned to face the guards that followed with a frown.

“If you wouldn’t mind, gentlemen, but I would prefer it if your guards would wait and watch from the viewing station outside of my labs over there.”

Gero looked nervously around, but looked reassured when he made eye contact with Vegeta, who gave him a slight nod.

Once the guards left, I closed the door, engaging the lock again.

“As you can see on the empty table, there is only one capsule as small as a pinto bean along with the blueprints of how the capsules work.  Once my capsule is activated with the press of the button on top, poof, all of the contents will return to their original size.”

I pressed the button and the guns and other weapons within were splayed on the table.  Picking up a gun I aimed it at Gero, which made him jump back in surprise.

“What are you doing?” he gasped.

“Showing you how this works.”

Gero ducked as I shot the gun with a loud bang.

“Relax Dr. Gero.  There are only blanks in these weapons.  See?”

I shot a few more aiming toward Vegeta, who didn’t flinch.

“Ha. Ha. Of course.  I’m just a little jumpy after all that has happened recently.”

“As you can see, there is a limit to how much a capsule can carry, but I am working on the capacity as well as transporting living creatures within.  I’m still in the process of placing living things inside the capsule and keeping them alive after transport. I haven’t worked out the kinks yet, but it is looking promising.”

“Wonderful.  How unfortunate that you will never live long enough to see your plans come to fruition.”

I looked up in fake shock and horror as Vegeta pulled a gun to my head.

“What is the meaning of this, Gero!?”

“Stupid girl, did you really think I would create an alliance with a little girl like you who has no idea how to rule in our world when I can align myself with the superior Ouji Group?  This is a man’s world and you don’t belong.”

I laughed maniacally causing Gero to look baffled.

“I am sick and tired of you _men_ calling me a stupid girl.  You men are the stupid ones.  If you had done your research, you would have never had tried to double cross the Brief family again with the Ouji family.  Haven’t you learned your lesson from years ago?”

“I don’t have to hear this from you, bitch. Don’t listen to the nonsense she is saying, Vegeta. Shoot her!”

I snapped my fingers and turned my head to see Nappa and Raditz kill the guards Gero had brought with him.  Gero’s face paled as his eyes came back into contact with mine.

“ _Stupid man_! You have no idea what’s about to happen, do you?  As we speak, you’re little group is being liberated and taken over by my people and you’ll never guess who’s leading the charge in my stead.  You might have known her years ago and thought she was died, but 18 has become quite an asset to both Vegeta and I, but you already knew that with all the research you’ve done.  Oh, wait… You haven’t done all your research.”

“W-what?!”

“Too bad _you_ won’t live to see any of this since you’re never leaving this building. Alive anyway.  Would you like to say any last words, Vegeta?”

“No, woman.   I think you said everything that needed to be said.”

“You’ll regret doing this to me! Do you know who I am!? The people I’m connected to?!”

“Shut the fuck up,” Vegeta said.

“I’ll see you both in Hell!”

Vegeta shot Gero in the head three times and he fell face first onto the floor, his blood quickly pooling around his body.

“Finally, if you hadn’t shot him, I would have dug my heel into his head. Good riddance.”

“Come on, woman.  Let’s head to The Red Ribbon Army to help out Krillin and 18.”

“Tsk, another mess we have to clean up.”

“It’s what we do best.  Hopefully, we won’t have to clean up another mess for a while.”

“I hope so, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out the latest chapter of Planetary Arrangements! Double updates today!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280141/chapters/40393595


	25. The 9,000 Ribbons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Enjoy!

Special shout out to **BV4ever** for ALWAYS commenting on every fic I update!  I love the back and forth we have with each other!  Thanks for the extra support I need when I don't feel like updating, but realize I have loyal readers who want to know what happens next.  You hype me up like no other!

 

 It was a bloody battle with numerous lives lost, mostly on the opposition side, but it was a battle we couldn’t and wouldn’t avoid.  When we arrived at The Red Ribbon Army’s headquarters, we saw the death and chaos our men and women created and smirked at each other as we entered the building with bloody bodies scattered about.  Not wanting to be left out, we joined in the bloodbath and relished in it.  We were in our element as adrenaline coursed through our bodies causing anyone to come into contact with us to turn and run in fear with just a look.  By the time we were done, our clothes and bodies were soaked in blood, but we didn’t care as we came together and devoured each other.  We were ripping each other’s clothes off and would have taken each other on the floor then and there, but were interrupted by Nappa and Raditz.  Reluctantly we redressed ourselves as our cleanup crew arrived to start working, and we left hand in bloody hand to get clean and to make love on every surface in our home without fear of another trying to take what was now ours and ours alone.  Central City was now under our combined control and whoever was stupid enough to try and take it away would be dealt with swiftly and severely.  No one would dare to try and take our city from us once they heard the massacre we rained down upon The Red Ribbon Army.  We made sure anyone would feel fear at just the mention of our names.

It took about a month to reorganize The Red Ribbon Army with the help of 18 and Krillin, but we were able to clean house and return most of the so called “android” assassins to their families and loved ones.  We were surprised to find the few who wanted to stay behind were willing to help those who were just like them, people who were trafficked and brainwashed, or others in need.  We handed The Red Ribbon Army over to 18 and Krillin to do as they willed, and we merged it with Vegeta’s Over 9,000 foundation in hopes of taking away the negative connotations it had with the previous owner.  With 18 taking the lead, we had no doubt the newly named group, The 9,000 Ribbons, would be a place where people could go to receive hope in times of crisis without fear.

Once that was taken care of, we were able to settle back into our “normal” lives again as we worked to better Central City a day at a time.  We were surprised once again a few days later with the early birth of Gohan, and we all took time off to welcome their baby boy and to rest with each other.  The new life gave us hope for our city and the joy it would bring us in the future.  With our people with us safe and sound, there wasn’t anything or anyone who could get in our way, especially with each other by our sides.  Our union was unlikely, but against all odds, we ended up together and became better people for ourselves and for our new city and family.

It wasn’t until a few weeks afterwards, we found out we weren’t done yet.  It was during this time we truly found out the meaning of what Dr. Brief stated during his last few minutes of life.

“Fuck, woman.  I swear your mouth has the ability to suck the life out of me.”

“I could say the same about you, _boy_.”

“Don’t be so cocky, woman.  This _boy_ has shown you many times over how much of a man I can be.”

“Yes. Yes, we all know you have enough cock for the both of us.”

Bulma rose to her feet to kiss her man and he tasted his essences on her sweet lips.  She turned to sit on his lap as he went back to work on his computer.

“Before I oh-so-deliciously distracted you, what have you been working on for these past few hours?”

“It seems like something major has taken place recently without us knowing.”

“Is it something I can help you with?”

“Woman, are you up for another hostile takeover?”

“You’re talking to Bulma Fucking Briefs.”

“What do you say we go up to North City and see how our friends at the Cold Empire are doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out the latest chapter of Planetary Arrangements!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280141/chapters/40558334


	26. What's next?

Thanks for all the love and support guys!  I couldn't/ wouldn't have done it without you!!  I hope you liked reading my fic as much as I loved writing it!!

 

Some of you might be disappointed to see that this isn't another chapter or Epilogue to CC (maybe I'll do one someday, but right now I want to rest), but if you've been a previous reader of my other fics, you know that I always write something for the "last" chapter of each fic this way.

 

If you haven't already, go check out my latest fic Planetary Arrangements at <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280141> and look forward to another fic idea I've had.

I don't want to give too much away, but here's a little snippet to look forward to if you're interested.  I probably won't post it for a while because I want to concentrate on Planetary Arrangements for a while.

 

 

The number one rule, if you want his body, it'll cost you $500,000 per night.

Not a problem for the filthy rich, but would he be willing to spend every night for the next two years with this woman?

Yes, because he had more to think about than himself.

Bulma, a wealthy heiress in want of nothing, is tired of the glitz and glamour of her life.  The only solace she had was secretly volunteering in the less than savory parts of her city, especially with children.

Vegeta, a man raised on the streets on the wrong side of the tracks, is trying to better his part of town and is in need of more money.  Luckily, an unusual job fell into his lap and now he has become the most sought after escort to the women of high society.

Their lives changed when Bulma wakes up from a drunken night to find paparazzi trying to blackmail her about the mysterious man leaving her hotel room, but she didn’t remember drinking at all last night…

 


End file.
